


The Sunflower Field by the Sea

by LadyShipmate



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Adult Content, Developing Relationship, Eventual Lemon, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship/Love, Fuugen, Jealousy, Love, Mutual Pining, Poetic, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Romance, Swearing, Three Years Later, Violence, fuu is clumsy as always, mugen is mugen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShipmate/pseuds/LadyShipmate
Summary: Fuu and Mugen unexpectedly reunite at a farm where Fuu has taken a job. When Mugen agrees to stay on and work as  a farm-hand, the two must navigate their relationship amidst the unfamiliar social setting. Tensions arise between the duo when Mugen realizes that other men are vying for Fuu's romantic affection and when Fuu realizes that a vixen named Ariko has set her sights on Mugen. Their repressed romantic feelings for one and other rise to the surface as they get to know each other all over again. (Multi-chapter fic)
Relationships: Kasumi Fuu/Mugen
Comments: 69
Kudos: 60





	1. The Sunflower Field by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have 11 chapters :) It will be a tiny bit more tame than my other Fuugen stories haha, but not to worry, not TOO tame. Each chapter will switch back and forth between Mugen and Fuu! If a chapter contains a lemon, I will warn in the notes!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_The Sunflower Field by the Sea_ **

* * *

Mugen was overcome with exhaustion. His whole body ached, and his mouth was dry. The long autumn day was almost done and the sun swung low in the sky. He had been walking all day without rest, food, or water. He was so tired, in fact, that he was almost convinced the sight in front of him was a mirage—a beautiful figment of his imagination, conjured by his deeply repressed longing to see _her_ again, to feel meaning in his life. 

Golden fields stretched before him, and it looked like sunlight itself manifested. The gentle rustle of leaves sounded like a green ocean as the crops swayed in the slight breeze. _Guess it’s not a mirage if I can hear it._ Beyond the golden sea, over the rocky cliffs, lay the ocean—tinted pink, orange, and red by the vivid sunset. The smell of wind and salt wafted towards him.

_It's a sunflower field... by the sea.  
_

The big faces of the sunflowers were turned towards the setting sun, almost as if they were looking out to sea, watching the sunset. It was something Fuu would do, he thought. Stare at the sunset.

He stopped walking when he reached the edge of the field. The sunflower stalks were surprisingly tall—at least two feet taller than him. Out of curiosity, he grabbed a stalk and bent it down. Burying his face in the centre of the flower, he gave it a good whiff.

_Psshh—that lyin’ little bitch. All that time she had us runnin’ around after the samurai who smells of sunflowers. But lo and behold, sunflowers have no goddamned scent. Shoulda known._

He let the flower go and it bounced back up. He couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged on the corners of his lips. She truly had them all on a wild goose chase, three years ago. It went against all odds that they ever managed to find her smelly sunflower dude. It was an extraordinary feat that they finished the journey at all. But then again… many things about Fuu were extraordinary.

Nearby, the some of the sunflowers began to sway in the opposite direction of the wind and he heard muffled voices through the wall of green. He put his hand on his sword, ready to draw, but dropped it from the hilt when he saw a small group of farm hands emerge from the field and step onto the pathway. Men and a few women poured out from between the stalks one by one, looking dead tired from a hard day’s work. Regardless of their tired state, the workers joked around with each other, chatting away. No-one even noticed him. 

He had already sheathed his sword and was in the middle of turning to head in the opposite direction when he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye as the last woman emerged from between the swaying sunflowers. His heart pounded in his ears. He turned back around, stunned. The kimono was different, but… the woman looked just like Fuu. _Is that really her?_

Seconds after he finished his thought, the woman tripped on her sandals and fell into the man ahead of her, letting out a small yelp as she crashed into him.

Mugen smirked. _Yup, that’s Fuu alright._

Laughing, the man turned around and helped Fuu right herself. The rest of the group didn’t wait up for the stragglers, and they disappeared down the road and around the bend.

Mugen scowled as he watched the man wrap his arm around her shoulders, holding her up as she slipped her rogue sandal back on her slim foot. Somehow, she looked poised and delicate despite her clumsiness. But her face was growing red from embarrassment.

“Thanks for helping, Taku,” she said, attempting to lean away from the man now.

Taku’s eyes were greedy. “How ‘bout ya thank me with a kiss,” the man replied. And then the man’s arm slid down from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her in tight against his body.

Fuu’s expression shifted to one of panic, and she put both her hands on the man’s chest to push away from him as he leaned down with puckered lips.

“Taku, stop joking around,” commanded Fuu. She tossed her face to the side to dodge the kiss. Her eyes were closed tight and she pushed against his chest harder. "Stop being such a lecher!"

Mugen’s blood was boiling. _Geez. She hasn’t changed—she never could keep out of trouble._

Mugen unsheathed his sword, and the metallic sound drew the man’s attention. Fuu looked down at the ground without looking at him first, embarrassed that someone was witnessing the situation.

“Point that sword somewhere else vagrant, we don’t have any money for you to steal,” said Taku. He talked big, but his voice shook as he spoke and his eyes were fixated on the tip of Mugen’s sword.

“How ‘bout you let go of Fuu,” said Mugen. “Then maybe I’ll consider lowerin’ my sword.”

At the sound of Mugen’s voice saying her name, Fuu gasped. She raised her eyes to meet his. “Mugen!” she exclaimed.

Pleasure unravelled in his chest; she looked so goddamned happy to see him. She never did hide her emotions well.

The farm-hand snorted. “What? You’re tellin’ me you two know each other?” He looked at Fuu expectantly, but she avoided his eyes. She tried to wiggle herself free, but he held her more firmly in response.

Mugen began walking towards the man. Upon seeing the wild look on Mugen’s face, the man dropped his arms from around Fuu’s waist. Taku stepped backwards, both hands up in surrender.

Fuu ran towards Mugen the second that the man let her go, stopping beside him. “Mugen, it’s really you. I can’t believe it,” she whispered. Her delicate fingers clutched his sleeve as she looked up at him.

Mugen kept watching Taku and didn’t lower his sword until the man turned around and began stalking off after the rest of the workers, leaving Mugen alone with Fuu.

Only once Taku was out of sight did he sheathe his sword and allow himself to look at Fuu’s warm, brown eyes. It almost hurt to look at her. She was so familiar… but his memories didn’t compare to the feeling of seeing her here, now. No. This was so much better.

The shine of unshed tears in her eyes was highlighted in the golden beams of light. Her eyebrows were knit together as she studied his features. Her face was flushed, but her skin was the same—creamy and unblemished. The tip of her nose was red. She shivered slightly in the breeze and Mugen fought the desire to pull her close.

She wore a pale pink kimono with white and dark pink cherry blossoms flowing across it. The collar was white, and the obi tied around her waist was dark pink. The colours were becoming on her; the pink accentuated the delicate blush that crept down her neck and chest. His eyes traced her curves—more pronounced now, after all this time. Heat coiled in his stomach, and he felt familiar pangs in his chest—of hope, of desire, of lust.

Her blush deepened as he continued to study her face. “Mugen,” she said, “why are you looking at me like that?”

He ignored her question and wondered if she liked the taste of his name on her tongue.

"I've missed you," she said, smiling up at him.

He was caught off-guard by that statement. “What are ya doin’ here?” he asked, deflecting.

Disappointment flashed across her pretty features, and she dropped his sleeve. He felt suddenly distant from her. _What did she want me to say—that I missed her, too? She should know better’n that._

“I got a temporary job on this farm for the harvest,” she explained. She was looking at the ground now.

He snorted. “What? _You’re_ workin’ the field?”

She pouted. He watched her bottom lip slide out. He wondered what she would do if he pressed his lips against hers right now. But his lips were cracked and dry, and she looked soft as ever. She was entirely too clean for the likes of him, even after all this time.

After a pause, she said, “Well, not exactly. They said I didn’t look strong enough to help out in the field, so I’m helping to prepare meals for everyone—and coming to get everyone when it’s meal-time.”

_So that’s why she’s not covered in dirt._

His stomach growled as he thought about food. 

She looked back up at him, eyes wide. “You know, they’re shorthanded… they could use some extra help in the fields still. Harvest is not nearly done and it’s not just the sunflower field—there’s rice, and millet, and wheat…” she trailed off, studying his face to gauge his reaction.

“What, you want me to work as a farm-hand?” he snapped.

She spun around, turning her back on him. “No… I don’t know! Never-mind.” She crossed her arms. “I just thought it would be nice to catch up with you.” Her arms dropped to her sides and her hands balled into little fists. “Since you’re not interested, I’ll just go.” She moved to step away from him.

“Wait.” He reached down and wrapped his hand around her wrist to stop her from leaving. “I’ll do it.”


	2. It Sounds Like Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The owner of the farm and his wife hire Mugen to help with the harvest, and he joins the rest of the hired hands for dinner. The evening is eventful, as Mugen has caught the attention of a woman named Ariko. Additionally, Fuu has caught the attention of Matoki, a handsome hired hand that is determined to seduce her.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_It Sounds Like Fate **  
**_

* * *

_I wonder why Mugen agreed to this at all._ Fuu took a deep breath, then knocked on old man Haruto’s door with her free hand—the other hand was balancing a tray with his dinner.

Haruto was the owner of the farm and an exceptionally kind-hearted man. Haruto and his wife Yua had done so well for themselves that they had multiple fields with various crops as well as accommodations for their hired help—including separate sleeping areas for men and women and a dining house.

The building she stood at now was the couple’s house—which was solidly built and modest—very like the people who inhabited it. Fuu was already very fond of Yua and Haruto after only one month of working for them. They reminded her of the elderly couple that owned the teahouse where she waitressed over three years ago—the teahouse where she met Mugen and Jin.

When Haruto slid open the door, Fuu bowed.

“Good evening, Fuu!” said Haruto. “What meal have you brought for me tonight?”

“Fried eel and rice.” Fuu gave Haruto a warm smile. “And a sweet tare sauce! Yua said it’s your favourite so we gave you extra.”

“She’s quite right,” he affirmed. He bent over slightly to smell the food.

Heat rose in Fuu’s cheeks as she prepared herself to ask Haruto about hiring Mugen. “This is Mugen!” she blurted out, “and I am wondering if you still have need of another farm-hand for the harvest?”

Haruto laughed. “I was wondering who this young man was.” He looked up at Mugen. “Is it true that you’re looking for work?” 

“Sure,” replied Mugen, crossing his arms.

Fuu’s eyebrow twitched. _Could he be any more blunt?_

The old man looked Mugen up and down, evaluating him. “Well we can always use a strong man like you ‘round here,” he said. Haruto eyed Mugen’s sword. “But please, no fighting.”

“Fine,” he agreed.

“Well, it's settled then! I'm happy to have you on,” said Haruto.

Fuu released the breath she had been holding. She was releived that Haruto hadn't asked Mugen any invasive questions about his tattoos or his past. This result was exactly what she was hoping for. She suspected Haruto wouldn’t deem Mugen unworthy to work on the basis of his criminal past since one of the other farm-hands, Matoki, also had tattoos around his wrists. Granted, Matoki didn’t have nearly as many as Mugen.

As Haruto stepped outside he gestured for Fuu to go ahead and bring his food in. Fuu stepped inside, and as she passed him, Haruto winked at her. She smiled and looked at the ground. _I’ll have to thank him somehow. Maybe I’ll ask Yua to show me how to make sweet rice cakes, I know he would like that.  
_

While she set up Haruto’s meal, Fuu listened to Mugen and Haruto’s conversation. 

“I’ll show you to the men’s quarters,” said Haruto.

“Alright,” replied Mugen.

“Then, feel free to go to the dining hut for some dinner. You’ll need your strength for tomorrow!"

“Yo, so what’s this gig pay anyway, old man?”

 _Oh Kami._ Fuu nearly dropped the tea she was holding. _Mugen’s so rude!_

Before their voices fully faded as they walked away, she heard Haruto laugh. Fuu was hoping that Haruto would find Mugen’s gruff manner humorous, and the sound of his laughter reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

*****

Fuu slipped into the dining house through the back door and into the lantern-lit kitchen. Though she tried to slip in gracefully, her hip caught the handle of some pots on the wooden countertop and and they crashed over. Fuu scrambled to pick them up. She heard Yua's soft chuckle. 

"Welcome back," greeted Yua. "What did Haruto have to say about your young _friend_?" Yua gave her a knowing look.

"He said Mugen could stay on," she replied. "I'm so grateful to you and him."

"Well, we're happy to have you on. You're a fast learner and a hard worker. We trust your reccomendation of him." She smiled at Fuu, and her eyes crinkled at the corners. "And he looked very strong."

"He is," affirmed Fuu. _Though he isn't hard-working unless there's something in it for him... I wonder, what's in it for him?  
_

"Everyone loves the eel you cooked, by the way. All the men wanted seconds," said Yua. 

Fuu's heart glowed at the compliment. “Thank you for showing me how to butterfly it.”

“My pleasure," said Yua. "It's nice to have someone to share my knowledge with."

“Yua,” started Fuu, “would you show me how to make some sweet rice cakes? I remember you said Haruto loves them, and I wanted to thank him for the kindness of hiring Mugen."

“Oh, of course,” she smiled. “It’s very simple." Fuu leaned in to watch Yua gather the ingredients. "First we start with rice flour and sugar.”

*****

About thirty minutes later, Fuu pulled the sweet rice cakes out of the clay oven. They smelled heavenly, and her mouth watered ever so slightly.

“They look perfect!” said Yua. “I’ll take them to Haruto.” Yua placed a bowl of rice with a skewered fried eel balanced on top into Fuu's hands. “You should go join everyone in the dining hall and enjoy your meal, too.”

Fuu’s stomach growled. “Thank you, Yua.”

With that, Fuu slipped out into the dining area. The low mumble of voices grew to an overwhelming bustle as she stepped through the cloth doorway. It was better lit than the kitchen, and her eyes took a moment to adjust. Each table had two large lanterns going, as it was near pitch dark outside, now. There were six tables, and each table sat four people. The seating was just enough to fit all the seasonal workers. She glanced to the spot she normally sat at, beside Emi and Ariko (the only other two women working on the farm), but it was already claimed—by Mugen.

Fuu's breath caught in her throat as she watched Ariko lean in towards Mugen as he spoke. Ariko looked like she was hanging on his every word, and when she laughed at something he said, she tossed her head back in an exaggerated manner. Fuu heard her seductive laugh even through the din of men talking, and she watched Mugen’s eyes flicker down to the curve of Ariko’s neck, and then down further, to her breasts. Ariko’s sleeve fell to expose her slim wrist as she rested her chin on her hand, with her elbow on the table—her whole body angled towards Mugen now.

Feeling rose in Fuu’s breast—equal parts hurt and jealousy. But she swallowed it down. _Why should I care? He can talk to whoever he wants. He can fuck whoever he wants, too._

She knew her face would broadcast her feelings to the entire room, so she looked down at the floor and hurried towards the main door. She would just go eat outside, where she could breathe again. Her eyes were fully dedicated to the floor as she walked, and she didn’t notice Matoki’s strong arm reaching for her until it was wrapped around her waist, pulling her back towards him.

She looked up at him, eyes wide. Her heart fluttered… he was handsome, in a rugged sort of way. He had dark brown unruly hair, and his eyes were an uncommon colour—greenish brown. He was a muscular man, with broad shoulders. And he had an edge to him that Fuu found attractive. But she hadn’t let herself contemplate him because Ariko had made it clear that Matoki was hers. But now, with him looking at her like that, she couldn’t stop her heart from speeding up. Besides, Mugen and Ariko were occupied with each other.

“Why don’t you sit and eat with me, Fuu,” he invited. Fuu glanced at the full table, and saw an empty bottle of rice wine by him. _Great, he’s just drunk and handsy._ She pushed at his arm, but he continued to hold her securely around the waist.

“There’s no room for me to sit,” she protested. _Besides, he’s just drunk. He doesn’t really like me._

A wolfish grin pulled at his lips. “There’s a spot right here.” His arm tightened around her waist, and he pulled her down onto his lap.

Fuu let out a small yelp when he pulled her down, and despite completely losing her balance, she somehow managed not to spill her bowl of food all over herself. _Ugh!_ _I was wrong—he’s not attractive, he’s just a jerk._

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Matoki, reaching his chopsticks down to take a bite of her food. Everyone at the table was laughing, as if Fuu’s humiliation was grand entertainment.

Fuu’s temper flared. She wasn’t in the mood for this today. Fuu put her bowl on the table and used both hands to push herself up and off of Matoki’s lap. As she stood, she stepped on his foot—hard.

“Ouch,” exclaimed Matoki.

“Oops! I’m _so_ sorry, how clumsy of me,” said Fuu in her sweetest voice.

Matoki grinned and called out to the rest of the tables, “Watch out boys, she’s feisty tonight!”

Laughter filed the hut, and Fuu turned on her heel to leave, hands balled to little fists.

Matoki reached for her arm but Fuu dodged out of the way this time, her years of waitressing and avoiding lecherous men finally kicking in. 

“Aww, come back, Fuu!” he called after her. 

She kept walking right out the door. On her way out her eyes flickered momentarily to the table where Mugen, Ariko, and Emi sat. Emi looked back at her with concern in her eyes, but Ariko’s eyes were looking at her with pure, bitter hatred. _Oh Kami—If looks could kill I’d be dead._ She couldn't bring herself to look at Mugen.

Fuming, Fuu stormed from the dining house into the night and headed to the edge of the woods. She wanted to blow off some steam, and if she chopped the wood for morning now, she could sleep in tomorrow—just a little bit. But first, she wanted a moment to rest, to calm down.

She sat down on the grass, resting her head on her knees. _I’m so confused. I feel a little bit happy that Matoki noticed me, but I hate how he treated me._ The tiny boost to her self-esteem from Matoki’s attention did nothing to ease the hurt rising in her chest—the bitter pang of disappointment, the onset of heart-break. The way Mugen looked at Ariko… she wished it were her that drew his attention like that. _Why does it have to be Ariko. It would be better if it were anyone but her._

Ariko had made it clear from the first day that Fuu got hired on to work with Yua that she disliked her. Fuu recalled their first conversation:

> “So, _you’re_ the new girl?” asked Ariko as Fuu unpacked her travel bag and prepared her futon in the women’s hut.
> 
> “Yes!” Fuu stood and turned around to greet her. “I’ll be working in the kitchen with Yua.” Fuu gave Ariko a small smile. “I’m Fuu.”
> 
> Ariko crossed her arms. “So what, you’re too good to work in the fields like the rest of us?” The venom in her words took Fuu by surprise.
> 
> “No! It’s not like that at all.” Fuu fidgeted with her sleeve. “It’s just that I have experience working in teahouses so Yua thought I could be most helpful working with her.”
> 
> Ariko looked her up and down. “Yeah, that and you’re scrawny.”
> 
> Fuu looked down at the ground. It was true that Yua and Haruto had decided that she didn’t look strong enough to be of help in the fields... so instead they found a different position for her. But Fuu was determined to work hard and help ease Yua’s burden of cooking for all the seasonal workers. She was determined to prove herself useful, and earn enough money to continue her travels. But Ariko’s words made her feel deflated and unfeminine. 
> 
> Later that night, when Fuu returned to the women’s hut after bathing, Fuu saw Ariko looking through her travel bag—carefully taking out Fuu’s possessions and inspecting them. A second woman was sitting on the third futon in the room, staring at the floor. 
> 
> Fuu let out a breath of relief as she remember that Yua had let her store her newest and most expensive possession in her and Haruto’s home rather than in the women's hut. Also, her lacquered tanto was securely tucked away in her kimono.
> 
> Fuu tried to control her stormy emotions as she walked in, head held high. She cleared her throat to get Ariko's attention. “Why are you going through my things?”
> 
> With practiced grace, Ariko swiftly replied, “Oh, we share everything around here.”
> 
> “And what exactly were you hoping to share?” asked Fuu.
> 
> “Well Emi here was feeling hungry so we were looking to see if you had any oranges or stored food.”
> 
> Emi started to shake her head, but stopped when Ariko shot her a glare. Emi looked at Fuu with round eyes, clearly upset and startled to be looped into Ariko’s scheme.
> 
> Fuu’s eyes softened as she looked at Emi and she gave her a small smile. “I’m pretty sure this wasn’t Emi’s idea,” said Fuu, hands on her hips.
> 
> Emi shot her an appreciative look.
> 
> “Fine! Think what you want to think, I don’t care.” Ariko tossed Fuu’s bag on her futon and sauntered out of the hut.
> 
> Fuu kneeled on her futon and picked up her belongings, tucking them neatly back in her bag and laying it neatly above the head of her futon.
> 
> Emi looked down at her hands. “I’m so sorry. I told her not to go through your things but she didn’t listen.”
> 
> “It’s alright,” said Fuu. “She was determined to do it. I don't think even a bear could have stopped her.” 
> 
> Emi smiled at the image. “Hey, thanks for sticking up for me.”
> 
> “Don’t worry about it!” Fuu smiled back at her. “Is she always like that though?” 
> 
> “Kindof… but she’s usually not _that_ bad.”
> 
> Fuu laughed. “Guess she just doesn’t like me.”
> 
> “Well, I already like you! And we outnumber her.”
> 
> “Still… I suppose it’s going to be a long couple of weeks,” said Fuu. 
> 
> “We’ll get through it together,” said Emi.

“Fuu!” called Emi.

Emi's voice broke through Fuu's thoughts, and Fuu lifted her head from her knees. Emi was running towards her, carrying a lantern, and a bowl of food. 

“Here’s your dinner,” panted Emi. She placed the lantern on the tree stump beside Fuu and sat down with her. 

“Thanks for bringing this to me.” Fuu took the the small blue bowl. “You’re a true friend.”

“Well, Matoki actually told me to bring to you… I think he wants to apologize for treating you like that.”

“Yeah, I wonder what that was about.”

Emi laughed, hiding her face behind her hand. “Don’t be dense, Fuu.”

“Dense?”

“Yeah, like this wood here,” joked Emi, tapping on the tree stump.

“What am I being dense about?”

“You mean you didn’t know?” Emi raised her eyebrows as she inspected Fuu’s face. “Matoki’s had eyes for you since you arrived.”

Fuu gasped. “He has? I didn’t notice.”

“Well that’s because he only looks at you when you’re not busy looking at him,” teased Emi.

“I do think he’s handsome,” admitted Fuu. She ran her fingers through the grass beside her. “But… I’m in love with someone else.”

Emi looked thoughtfully up at the stars. “I think you and Ariko have something in common.”

“How can you say that!” Fuu tore up a handful of grass and tossed it at Emi.

Emi laughed, eyes twinkling. “Don’t get me wrong, your personalities are nothing alike.” Emi looked her in the eye. “But you have the same taste in men.”

“Well I guess we’re doomed to be alone then, since we only like jerks.”

"At the table Mugen said you two used to travel together. How long have you known him?"

“A long time actually.” Fuu commenced playing with the grass. “I was afriad I’d never see him again.” She looked up at the stars. “A long time ago a monk told me that meeting Mugen and this other guy, Jin, was a once in a life-time chance encounter. And seeing Mugen again after all this time… I guess it’s a twice in a life-time chance encounter.”

“It sounds like fate is trying to tell you something,” said Emi.

“Well fate is confusing me.”

“I somehow think… you two are meant for each other.”

Fuu hid her face in her hands, blushing. “I—I don’t know how he feels about me.”

“Really? Well I think he is only here because of you.”

“It’s complicated between me and Mugen.” Fuu sighed. “I wish I had what you and Yuji have.”

Emi blushed and wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them to her chest. “I’m happy I met him here.” Emi yawned. “I'm feeling tired. I think I’m going to head to bed now.”

Fuu grinned. “Are you too tired for your nightly secret meeting with Yuji?”

Emi laughed and elbowed Fuu in the ribs, then stood and brushed off her kimono. Fuu watched her friend head towards the path to the women's hut, but soon her thoughts returned to the confusing events of the day, and frustration bloomed in her breast.

She stood, grabbed the axe, and balanced a small log on the wood stump that acted as her chopping block. She lifted the axe. “Stupid Taku!” She swung the axe down on the wood with as much force as she could muster, but the log didn’t split.

She lifted the axe again. “Stupid Matoki!” She brought the axe down, but the wood still didn’t split.

“Stupid Mugen!” Heat rose in her as she remembered Mugen’s eyes on Ariko, and her sly smile as she charmed him _._ She lifted the axe high, then higher, sure that this time the wood would split under the force of her frustration. But then the axe was plucked right out of her hands.

“Damn Fuu,” said Mugen from behind her, “Are you choppin’ wood or preparin’ to kill a bunch of men?”

Fuu stepped to the side and took a few steps forward, keeping her back to him. She couldn’t bear for him to see the embarrassment on her face.

“I was just cutting wood,” she said. “And burning off some steam.”

With one lazy swing he sunk the axe into the wood stump. “You’re pretty useless at cuttin’ wood.”

Fuu grit her teeth. “Well being the best wood cutter isn’t really my priority right now. Besides, there’s other things I’m good at.”

She couldn’t see him, but she knew he was smirking. She felt him close the space between them. “Oh yeah? Like what,” he asked.

She turned around and blushed under the intensity of his gaze. _That question is such a trap._

Fuu changed the subject. “Would you mind... helping me chop the rest of the wood?” She looked up at him hopefully.

Mugen’s smirk transformed into a full grin. “What? Are your talents too embarrasin’ to even talk about?”

“A lady doesn’t give away her secrets that easily,” she said, crossing her arms.

He snorted and turned away from her, muttering under his breath. She watched him lift the axe from the wood, draw it up, and slam it back down into the log—splitting it in two on the first swing. She liked watching him work; he moved with pure, unbridled power. She trembled with every strike of metal on wood. She felt simultaneously overwhelmed and disarmed. All her senses were heightened around Mugen.

“So… you met Ariko?” asked Fuu when there was a pause in his swinging as he stacked another log on the chopping block.

“Who?”

“You know, the woman that was sitting beside you at dinner.”

“Oh, her!” he smirked, “the woman with the huge rack.”

Fuu’s heart dropped and her face fell. She turned away from him again—she didn’t want him to know how much his words pained her. It would only be a matter of time before Ariko seduced Mugen—or the other way around. From what Fuu had seen over the last month, any man Ariko wanted, she got. And of course, Mugen would want her—Ariko was exactly his type, just the kind of woman he would have been all over three years ago. She had wavy jet black hair and almond shaped eyes. Not to mention her huge hooters. _She’s confident and cool. And I’m clumsy and emotional._ After the wave of hurt subsided, jealousy punched her in the gut. _Ugh—why does it have to be Ariko?_

“Who was that guy?” asked Mugen nonchalantly. His question cut through her wave of jealousy.

“Who?”

“The one who wanted you to sit on him,” said Mugen bluntly.

Fuu’s blush was furious now. “Matoki.”

“He got a thing for you or somethin’?”

“What? No!” exclaimed Fuu. Fuu turned back around to face him and forced a smile to her lips. “He was just trying to make Ariko jealous.” She was sure her words were true, and her heart felt bruised... and maybe her ego, too.

Mugen cocked an eyebrow.

“Before you arrived today Ariko only paid attention to Matoki.” _I can’t take this anymore. This conversation hurts too much._ “Thanks for helping me,” she said, picking up some of the feshly cut wood and stacking it in her arms to carry back to the dining hall. “I have to go back in and wash dishes still, so I'll see you.”

To her surprise, she watched Mugen pick up the lantern and the rest of the cut wood, as well as her empty dinner bowl. He walked with her back to the hut and helped her stack the wood by the kitchen doorway for the morning. Then without another word, he left.

 _He’s so hot and cold. I never know what he’s thinking._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts, took the lantern, and went in to clean up. Yua had piled all the dishes from the tables in the back for her—and she noticed Yua had even grabbed the dishes from her husband and brought them back. She was grateful for Yua’s thoughtfulness. Yua had gone home for the evening, and the plate of sweet rice cakes was gone, too. _I hope they enjoy them._

She put on a large apron, rolled up the sleeves of her kimono, and got to work. Yua had cleared all the tables, but left the lanterns lit so Fuu could finish up. Fuu wiped the tables down, and then swept the floor. Last, she blew out the lanterns. Then she retreated into the kitchen and got to work on the dishes by the light of one remaining lantern. As she scrubbed, her thoughts flicked to Mugen. She winced as she remembered their meeting earlier that day:

> “I’ve missed you,” said Fuu, smiling. Her heart sank when he hesitated.
> 
> “What are ya doin’ here?” he asked.
> 
> Disappointment settled in her stomach, and she dropped his sleeve. _I guess he didn’t miss me._

_*****_

Finally, after what felt like hours, she was done the last of her chores. She stood up straight and stretched her aching back. She removed her apron and hung it up, blew out the last lantern, and stepped out the back door into the cool air. She was greeted by the familiar song of crickets and a gentle breeze on her face. The cool air felt soothing on her warm neck, and strands of her hair that had escaped from her pins danced across her shoulders.

“Fuu.” The voice came from beside her.

Startled, she looked through the darkness. It was Matoki waiting for her, leaning against the back wall beside the door.

She turned to face him properly. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to apologize for embarrassin’ you earlier.” He looked into her eyes. “I shouldn’t have come on to you like that with everyone watchin'.”

Fuu looked down at the ground and fidgeted with the fabric of her sleeve. She felt suddenly nervous. Matoki was tall, and rugged. And he was standing so close to her. She couldn't deny the desire she felt deep within. She was attracted to him. _  
_

He stepped closer, and Fuu instinctually backed against the wooden wall, heart pounding.

“I behaved pretty badly.” His voice was low and husky. The look in his eye confused her—he looked like he wanted to do more than apologize.

“Yeah, you did,” she affirmed. She heard her pulse in her ears and felt a blush creeping down her neck, her chest. She was grateful for the darkness.

“Do you want me to be nice to you?” He stepped even closer, placing one hand on the wall behind her. He smelled like the earth, like musk and grass. She started to feel dizzy. 

Fuu furrowed her brows as she processed his words. _What kind of a question is that?_

"Of course I want you to be nice to me," she whispered. 

"How nice?" His eyes were seeking something from her that she wasn’t sure she wanted to give. He swept a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. 

He smirked dangerously. "You're way too innocent, Fuu." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I can help with that."

Fuu was trembling at his proximity. She couldn't think straight. She looked away.

He grabbed her chin and angled her face towards his. "I want to make you feel good," he growled.

Over the past three years, the only man she ever imagined kissing was Mugen. And even though Matoki was handsome… she wasn’t ready to give up on Mugen yet. Not when they’d just found each other again. Not when he ignited things in her that made her head spin and her knees weak.

Matoki was leaning in now, taking her hesitation as acceptance.

“Stop,” breathed Fuu, turning her face away. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Matoki, pulling back slightly. “I know you like me.” He placed his other hand on the wall too, trapping her. “Don’t be so shy.”

Fuu crossed her arms over her chest to keep a barrier between them. She could smell the booze on his breath. She felt dizzy and confused. This wasn’t how she wanted to feel when a man wanted to kiss her. She wanted to feel what she felt when she imagined kissing Mugen. She wanted the swell of elation. She wanted her knees to go weak. She wanted to feel special. She didn’t want this—didn’t want to feel cornered and exhausted. Her first kiss, the one she had guarded so fiercely, shouldn’t be whatever this was. _I want more than this._

She found her voice again. “You’re drunk, and I'm tired.” She moved to duck under his arm and leave but he grabbed her shoulder and held her back against the wall. His other hand dropped to her hip.

She gasped as her back hit the wood and his fingers dug into her. “Matoki—let me go,” she begged.

"I don't want you because I'm drunk," he ran his hand up from her hip to her waist, feeling her curves. "I want you because you're beautiful."

Fuu gasped at the touch. Her body was responding to him, but her heart was elsewhere.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like me,” he growled, “look at how nicely you're respondin' to my touch.”

"Stop," she pleaded. "I'm saying no."

He pressed his hips against hers. "Don't be scared, Fuu. I'll be gentle with yo—" 

“Oi!” barked Mugen, stepping around the corner of the hut. “She said back off ‘n that’s that.” There was a wild look to his dark grey eyes that sent a shiver down Fuu’s spine. She’d seen this look in Mugen’s eyes countless times.

Matokis hands dropped from her shoulder and waist, and he stepped back. She watched him turn to face Mugen as Mugen walked towards them.

“What are you, Fuu’s Dog?” spat Matoki.

Matoki stepped forward towards Mugen. They were nearly the same height, but Matoki was stockier than Mugen. He was used to intimidating people with his size, and they were standing almost chest to chest, eye to eye.

 _Should I try to separate them?_ Before Fuu got the chance to act, a wild grin appeared on Mugen's face. And just like that, the fight began.

Matoki wound his arm back to punch Mugen, but Mugen easily dodged the blow, slipping behind him. Matoki was faster than expected, and sent an elbow backwards into Mugen's ribs. Then, in a flurry of unpredictable movements, Mugen threw himself down and kicked Matoki’s legs out from under him. In a split second, Mugen was back up on his feet, sword drawn and point pressing against Matoki’s neck as he lay prone on the ground.

Matoki scowled at Mugen.

“Pffft—that was boring.” Mugen sheathed his sword, sauntered over to Fuu, and draped his arm around her, pulling her into his side. The protective gesture took her completely by surprise and she looked up at him, eyes wide.

Matoki picked himself up, scowl still splitting his face. He looked back and forth between Mugen’s furious gaze and Fuu’s surprised face. Matoki glanced at Fuu one last time before he turned around and disappeared into the dark, heading down the path towards the men’s housing.

The relief coursing through Fuu’s body made her feel lightheaded, and she melted into Mugen’s side. She looked up at him, at his jaw jutting forward as he stared at Matoki’s retreating form. She wanted to reach up and angle his face towards her… she wanted to ease the burning in his eyes. Emotion welled in her throat. She felt stupid, and powerless.

“I’m sorry…” she sniffled.

“Why?” His voice was gruff.

“I’m causing you trouble.” She felt ashamed. She usually managed just fine on her own, and then in the course of one day she had needed him not once, but twice.

Mugen smirked and looked down at her. “I like trouble, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Mugen’s arm lifted as he moved to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently. It was odd for Mugen to be so soft with her—It was like he was afraid to touch her, to hurt her. He was frowning. A tear rolled down her cheek, and he wiped it away with his calloused thumb. His skin felt rough on hers. Her breath hitched in her throat.

He had a look on his face she'd never seen before—at least not aimed at her. In one fluid motion he roughly pulled her close against his chest, embracing her. She froze for beat, surprised, but then gave in, wrapping her arms around his body. Mugen’s presence was like an amplifier. Everything she felt, she felt more intensely when he was around. And right now she felt everything. Desire coiled in her at the same time as a feeling of security swept through her being.

She could tell Mugen was restless because he shifted his weight from foot to foot, rocking them slightly side to side. She thought he had something on his mind, something he wanted to say. She moved to pull away, so she could ask him about it, but he held her tighter.

“I missed you,” he rasped. He rested his chin on her head, and his hand tangled in her hair.

She was mystified by his words. _Mugen… missed me. Am I dreaming?_

She listened to the wind rustle the leaves in the trees above, and the crickets chirping. She felt right, here with him. She felt safe.

“Come on,” he said, pulling away. Then Mugen turned and started walking towards the women's hut. She followed him through the darkness. It felt comfortable, following him. He walked with a confidence, a surety, that put her at ease.

An owl hooted overhead; startled, she grabbed his arm and sped up to walk beside him. She expected him to mock her or push her away, but he didn’t. She felt a pang of sadness when they arrived at the hut; she didn't want to let him go. But she needed sleep. Needed to rest and gather the strength to face the next day, and any fallout that might occur because of this evening.

“Good night,” she whispered, letting go of his arm. She clutched her hands to her heart.

He nodded. She expected him to head towards the men’s hut but instead he headed towards the forest.

“Are you going to camp in the forest?” she asked his retreating figure.

He looked over his shoulder. “What, you afraid the owls are gonna get me?”

“No! It’s just… wouldn’t you prefer a roof over your head?”

“Nah. Sleepin’ in a room with 20 smelly dudes isn’t my idea of a good time.” With that he disappeared into the darkness.

Fuu covered her mouth to quiet her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments :)


	3. More for Mugen to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugen clues in to the social dynamics at play between the workers on the farm and realizes that multiple men are vying for Fuu's attentions. Ariko's attempts to seduce him give Eri the wrong idea about him, but she still agrees to tell him where Fuu is when she is mysteriously absent at dinner.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**More for Mugen to Learn** _

* * *

Mugen woke well before dawn. He’d been restless all night; he was a storm inside. Whenever he managed to drift, when his mind was empty, flashes from the night before flared in his mind—images of that asshole Matoki’s hands on Fuu. On her shoulder, her waist. He thought of Matoki’s hips pressed against hers, pinning her against the wall.

He clenched his fists, the remembering rousing familiar anger in him. It pissed him off that Matoki hadn’t backed off right away when he stepped in. _Asshole thinks he’s tough cuz he’s got a couple tattoos. Bullshit. If he knew how many men I'd killed he'd run screaming like a little bitch.  
_

At least that Taku guy had known to drop it and not challenge him. Though, he was sure Fuu could've handled Taku on her own; he just sped things along. But Matoki? He was a different story. There was something about the look in Matoki’s eyes that made Mugen sure he wasn’t going to give up on Fuu so easily.

Mugen didn’t kill him though. Not yet. Because for whatever reason it seemed like Fuu wanted to work here... and he wanted to be here with Fuu.

He rubbed his face and listened to the low gurgle of the nearby spring. A twig snapped and he sat up, looking around for the source. But it was only Fuu making her way through the trees in the near dark a short distance away—she was carrying a small oil lamp to light her way. He knew there was a path nearby, but he didn’t think anyone would be heading to bathe this early.

He wondered if Fuu even considered the possibility that she was being watched right now. _She’s the same. Completely oblivious to her surroundings—no wonder she invites trouble wherever she is._ Her innocence was equal parts endearing and infuriating. _And she’s still clueless about men._

He recalled their conversation from yesterday:

> “Who was that guy?” asked Mugen nonchalantly.
> 
> “Who?”
> 
> “The one who wanted you to sit on him.”
> 
> She hesitated. “Matoki.”
> 
> “He got a thing for you or somethin’?” _He cursed himself internally for asking. He didn’t want to reveal that he cared._
> 
> “What? No!” exclaimed Fuu. She turned to face him, blushing furiously and wearing a forced smile.
> 
> Mugen couldn’t pinpoint what emotion she was masking.
> 
> “He was just trying to make Ariko jealous,” she said.

_Dumb broad. How the hell didn’t she realize that Matoki’s actions had nothin’ ta do with Ariko and everythin’ ta do with him wantin’ to fuck her._

He laid back down and closed his eyes. But sleep didn’t come, only the recalled feeling of holding Fuu’s petite frame in his arms. He hadn’t meant to tell her he missed her. It just came out. But the words were true, and even now he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

He rolled over and tried to sleep for awhile longer before the inevitable chorus of birds would make getting one more wink impossible.

*****

Mugen dragged his tired bones to the dining hut at dawn. A few minutes ago he was roused by the growling in his stomach and he was eager to eat. _Least we get two solid meals a day here._

The dining hut was already full, and he found the hushed chatter annoying. He sat down at the only empty table, crossed his arms, and waited. He was expecting that old woman, Yua, to serve the food like at last night’s meal, but it was Fuu who stepped through the curtain carrying a tray of bowls.

The energy in the hut was lethargic, but he noticed that Fuu’s smile brightened the mood of the room almost instantly. She had a good rapport with most of the men and whatever trouble they gave her, she gave them right back. She was always like that though, if someone gave her clouds, she could make a storm, but if someone gave her sunshine, she was radiant. Despite her unbridled sensitivity, or maybe because of it, she was unusually good at keeping the peace—even between two strong-willed men like Jin and himself, she had always been able to smooth over any tensions. Her diplomacy was a pretty stark contrast to himself; he liked disturbing the peace. Not keeping it. 

When she saw him her face lit up, and he resisted the urge to smile back at her by frowning. She brought him a bowl of food—of fried rice, egg, and vegetables—and placed it in front of him with clean chopsticks.

He started devouring the food immediately. She stood and watched him, one hand on her hip and one holding the now empty tray.

“Jeez Mugen, slow down or you’re gonna choke to death,” she warned.

“Shuddup and let me eat,” he snapped. “I’m starving.”

“But you can’t even taste it when you eat like that!” she complained. “And eating that fast isn’t good for your digestion.”

Mugen snorted. “You’re one to talk.” He paused eating long enough to look her in the eye. “Who was it that ate about a hundred bowls of rice at an eatin’ competition? Oh right, that was _you._ ”

She flushed, bringing the tray up to hide her face. When she brought the tray back down her embarrassment had shifted to frustration.

He grinned. It didn’t matter how much time passed, making her flustered would never get old. She opened her mouth to tell him off, but then the curtain shifted behind him, and he saw Fuu’s eyes drift over his head. Her face fell, and she looked down at the table. Then she turned on her heel and strode back into the kitchen.

Someone sat down beside him. He glanced sideways; it was that chick, Ariko.

“Good morning, Mugen,” she said in a velvety voice.

“Uh-huh,” he said between mouthfuls.

“My, you certainly have a big _appetite_ ,” she said, leaning towards him. Her voice was low. “Are you this hungry for other things?”

He grunted in response. This chick was way over the top. It was the break of day—even Mugen needed some time to wake up before he could think about sex.

Fuu returned a moment later with a bowl for Ariko.

“Good morning, Fuu.” Ariko wore a sly smile.

Fuu narrowed her eyes. “Is it?” she tossed back.

“My, my. Someone woke up cranky,” said Ariko. “Is something the matter?”

Fuu and Ariko stared at each other, locked in some sort of unspoken power struggle. When someone called out Fuu’s name, she blinked and turned away without another word. Her cheery smile from earlier didn’t return.

“What a plain, boring girl she is,” said Ariko as she watched Fuu work. “Wouldn’t you agree?” Ariko leaned towards him, both hands on her lap, arms pressing her breasts together.

Mugen eyed Ariko, keeping his expression blank. He couldn’t help it; he looked at her chest shamelessly, then turned his attention back to his food.

She tried to get his attention a few more times, but Mugen ignored her entirely. He hated being baited—and this woman was trying to reel him into something. She was manipulative. So he finished his food and left.

Honesty was something about Fuu he liked. She was compassionate but straightforward. Fuu’s few attempts to manipulate him and Jin while they travelled together were clumsy and laughable. She had no talent for it. No, neither of them stayed with her because of any devious intent on Fuu’s part. They stayed with her because they wanted to. Simple as that. If anything, Fuu was too easily manipulated.

He wasn’t sure which personality trait was worse, being manipulative or being easily manipulated, but he knew which he preferred.

*****

Haruto told him to help out in the wheat field, so he grudgingly joined a group of men there. He was surprised to see Emi and Ariko standing with the group.

Haruto’s son, Baki, was calling the shots. When Mugen arrived, Baki asked him what his experience was. Mugen just shrugged.

“Alright, well I’ll get you to start by cutting down the wheat stalks. Others will follow behind you, grouping them into bundles. Once we have enough bundles in a row we'll move on to the hard part. Got it?”

“Yah,” grumbled Mugen. Then, in a flash, Mugen was off, slicing down the stalks of wheat with his sword. It was kinda fun—like practicing cutting down his enemies or something.

“Slow down!” yelled a chorus of the guys behind him, trying to keep up with his pace while they bundled the stalks.

When a good amount of wheat was downed, Baki brought round an ox that dragged behind it a huge, empty, wooden cart. Mugen watched as everyone gathered a bundle and started whacking the grain stalks over the edge of the cart to release the grain into the bin.

“Come on Mugen, get to work,” called Baki.

Mugen obeyed, picking up a bundle and joining in. But only because Baki was also joining in. He found it in himself to respect orders from Baki because at least he was actually working, too, and not just barking orders.

Mugen was strong, but this was a new way to use his muscles. Soon, he was aching and soaked with sweat. It was hot work, and by mid-day, he had pulled off his shirt and happi, tossing them to the ground. Some of the other guys followed suit.

Around noon, he heard Matoki exclaim, “Finally! Fuu’s here. It’s break time, boys.”

Sure enough, Fuu was making her way over to them. Mugen could tell she was struggling under the weight of the full basket she carried. Matoki ran to her and grabbed the basket from her hands, easily carrying it the rest of the way to the group. 

There was a well nearby and Mugen walked over to it. He brought up bucket and splashed his face with fresh, cool water, then drank some from cupped hands.

When he turned around, he saw the men circled around. He rejoined them. Fuu was in the middle of the circle, guarding the large basket of tangerines and pears. 

Before the men pounced on the food, she stepped in front of it defiantly. “Listen—there’s enough for everyone to get one tangerine and one pear! But that’s _all_. You guys got it?” she said.

A wave of disappointed muttering ensued:

“But the basket’s full!” called one man.

“That’s all?” said another.

“But we’re so hardworking, Fuu,” teased another.

But still, the men took their share without further protest. That is, until Baki went to grab his food.

“Come on, Fuu,” said Baki. “You like me better than Daiki and those guys in the millet field, don’t you? Can’t you give us a little something _extra_.”

He knew Daiki was Haruto’s other son, who was overseeing the other group in the millet field. Mugen didn’t like the tone of Baki’s words, or the hidden meaning. He clenched his hands to fists.

Fuu blushed but smiled at Baki. “Okay, there’s a little more.”

Fuu bent over the basket, then pulled out a huge cantaloupe, a small cutting board, and a knife.

She sat down, and managed to look very demure as she did so. Mugen watched her knife skills as she prepared the cantaloupe. She cut each slice perfectly even, enough for each person in the group. 

He bristled as he saw Baki place a hand on her shoulder. “Thanks for the snack, Fuu,” he winked. “But couldn’t you tell mom to send us something more substantial next time? You know, like some meat?”

“I’m sorry it’s just fruit today,” she said. “The trees yielded more than Yua expected so she wants you all to eat it before it goes bad.”

He watched as Fuu’s eyes flicked to Baki’s bare chest, and he saw her blush. Baki said something he couldn't hear, and watched as she laughed.

“Well, at least fruit's refreshing,” said Baki. A look crossed his features. “But not as refreshing as seeing your face, Fuu.”

Fuu blushed even harder.

_Oh give me a break. She wouldn’t fall for that._

He vaguely wondered why they were eating here rather than back at the dining hut, but then when he saw everyone toss their peels and cores back on the ground, he realized how clever it was. Adding nourishment back into the earth and all that was probably important in farming.

He looked back at Fuu. She had already placed the knife and cutting board back in the basket. She picked it up and was visibly relieved at the decrease in weight. Then she set off for the millet field.

He watched some of the men watch her leave. He had to admit, her ass always was something to look at. He didn’t love that other men had noticed that little fact though. _Since when did Fuu become so desirable?_

His ears caught the voices of Matoki and Taku, who were standing apart from the rest of the men. He turned his back on them, pretending he couldn’t hear them.

“Give it up man,” said Taku in hushed tones. “She’s not interested.”

“No way,” replied Matoki. “She wants me. We were just rudely interrupted.”

_Of course, they’re talkin’ ‘bout Fuu._

“Even if she was interested, that guy won’t let you near her,” replied Taku.

_What scumbags._ He walked away. He didn’t need to hear anymore of their vile conversation to know that there was no way he was ever letting either of them near Fuu again. 

*****

The sun was hanging low in the sky when Fuu came to get them for dinner.

He was glad to see her—and not just because he was exhausted and seeing her meant it was time to quit for the day. He wanted to walk back with her, talk to her, but it was Ariko who fell into step beside him.

“Want some company?” she said.

“Nope,” he replied, already bored by her antics.

“So what, you’re a loner?” she asked.

He didn’t reply.

“Even loners get lonely,” she said. “If not me, who is it you want by your side right now?”

He let Ariko’s question hang in the air as he watched Fuu look around. When Fuu saw him with Ariko, she turned and quickly joined Emi and Yuji at the head of the group, leading the way back. He watched as Baki joined her. She said something to him and his hand went to the small of her back.

_Dammit. I knew that guy wasn’t just bein’ friendly._

“Why do you bother with Fuu?” Ariko asked. “She’s got you and Matoki wrapped around her little finger. Honestly, it’s pathetic—two tough men chasing after that shapeless _girl_.”

He bristled. He disliked being lumped in with that bastard. But he wasn’t in the habit of fighting women unless they were intent on killing him. And while Ariko was intent on messing with him, her only weapon was words.

“Is it something about her virginal innocence that gets you hot?” Ariko asked point blank. “If so, I can assure you, once she’s no longer a maiden there’ll be nothing interesting left about her and all these dogs will stop sniffing around her.”

He scowled. _This bitch better watch her words._

Ariko put a thin finger on her cheek as she pretended to think. “Or maybe it’s about redemption. Does protecting a pathetic thing like her make you feel like a good guy?” her voice was a low drawl now.

That got his attention. He glanced at Ariko. He’d never thought about that. But she was wrong. He already knew he wasn’t good enough for Fuu. There was no redemption for the thing's he'd done, and never would be. 

A smirk crept across Ariko’s face. She knew she'd hit a nerve. “Or maybe Fuu’s using you to make Matoki jealous?”

“You’re wrong,” he snapped.

“You’re right, of course. She’s probably using you to get Baki jealous, not Matoki.” 

He stopped in his tracks and turned on her. “Fuu’s not like that,” he hissed. “Unlike you, she’s not a manipulative bitch.”

Ariko grinned. “How would you know?” She stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. “You said yourself, you haven’t seen her in three years.” Suddenly her hands were in his hair, and her lips were an inch away from his. “You’re clearly an experienced man,” she pressed her body against his, “Don’t you want a woman with a little more… experience?” She looked up at him seductively. 

Her breasts against his chest made his blood rise—but not in arousal, in pure anger. He grabbed her arms and pushed her away. “What, you mean a woman like you?” he growled. “I’ll pass.”

“Come find me when you change your mind,” said Ariko, winking. She turned from him and ran to catch up to the rest of the group. He watched Ariko swaying her hips as she stepped into place beside Matoki. As he walked, he watched them banter back and forth until Matoki draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

He looked over the crowd for Fuu, but she was gone. Emi looked over her shoulder at him, and he caught her eye. She quickly turned back around, nose in the air. He watched her whisper something to Yuji.

_Damn. She clearly has the wrong idea about me and Ariko._

He clenched his teeth together as he realized that Baki was gone, too. _Where the hell is Fuu? Is she with him?_

*****

When he slipped into the dining hut he sat at an empty table and waited. He thought when Fuu came around he’d explain himself a little, but the woman serving bowls of food wasn’t Fuu. It was Yua. He ate his fill, thinking maybe she’d come out looking for a spot to sit down, but even after his second bowl, Fuu didn’t appear.

He stood and walked over to where Ariko and Emi sat.

“Mugen,” said Ariko in a sultry voice, “did you change your mind so soon?”

Mugen ignored Ariko and looked pointedly at Emi. “Where’s Fuu?”

Emi looked up at him, surprised at his direct question.

Ariko leaned in, listening.

Emi stood and headed for the door, tapping his arm as she went. He followed her outside.

“Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t really want to talk in front of Ariko.”

“Why?”

Emi looked uncomfortable. “She’s not… trustworthy.”

“Where’s Fuu?” he asked again, trying not to let his impatience seep into his tone. He hated repeating himself.

“Yua and her switch tasks, so they get breaks at different times.”

“Whadda ya mean?”

“Well they both cook,” she said. “And in the morning Fuu serves and Yua cleans. Then at night, Yua serves, and leaves the cleaning for Fuu. But she doesn’t mind whether Fuu stays and does it right away, or if she does it later, when she gets back.”

“Get’s back from _where_?”

Emi looked up at him, hesitant. Then she looked at the ground.

“Are ya gonna tell me or what?” barked Mugen.

Emi’s eyes snapped to his. “It depends.”

“On what?”

“On why you want to see her,” said Emi cautiously.

“Why’s it matter?” he said, voice hard. He resented having to explain himself.

Emi played with her kimono sleeve. “Fuu told me about Matoki… so I’m worried about any man asking after her.”

Anger flared in his chest as Emi’s words sunk in. _Is she worried about me ambushin’ Fuu like that Matoki guy did?_

“I just want to see her,” he barked.

Emi flinched at the ire in his tone.

“I want ta talk with her,” he said, softer this time. “That’s all.”

“From where I was walking, it looked like you wanted to _talk_ with Ariko,” accused Emi. “You know, Fuu was actually going to invite you to go with her tonight. But then she saw you with Ariko.”

Mugen frowned. “Hey, don’t get it confused. Ariko was talkin’ to me. I have nothing to say ta that bitch.”

Emi sighed. “Fuu trusts you. And I know you protected her last night, so I’ll tell you where she is.” She looked up at him, her expression serious. “But please… don’t hurt her.”

_Man, this girl’s almost as bossy as Fuu_. “I won’t,” he promised.

“I mean don’t hurt her emotionally,” she clarified.

“I said I won’t,” snapped Mugen. He resented having to say it out loud. He knew Emi wouldn’t say this to him if she knew what Fuu meant to him. He’d given up his sword for Fuu. That was akin to giving up his life for her. And… he’d do it again, even now, three years later.

Emi seemed pleased with his answer, but then she looked troubled as something else crossed her mind. “Don’t let Matoki or other the guys follow you, okay? Because when she goes she always goes alone and we both know that she pretends to be stronger than she is.”

His eyes darkened. “If that bastard goes anywhere near her again, I’ll kill him.”

Emi’s eyes widened as she realized he was serious. Surprisingly, his words seemed to put her at ease. Then Emi leaned in and whispered, “She goes past the sunflower field, down the path, over the hill, to the cliffs by the sea.”

He raised a scarred eyebrow.

Emi studied his expression. “You’re surprised?” she asked.

“Fuu’s a wimp,” said Mugen. “She hates heights. Why the hell does she go there?”

“To be alone.”

_This is goin’ nowhere. She’s enjoying knowing more than me way too much._ “Alone to do _what_?”

Emi smiled and put her hands on her hips. “Fuu said it’s been a few years since you last saw her.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well, I think there’s something new for you to learn about her.”

“Quit bein’ so mysterious.” Mugen felt annoyed, but… curious. “What’s Fuu out there doin’?”

“You’ll see,” said Emi, grinning. She turned and slipped back into the hut.

Mugen scratched his neck, then turned towards the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger :) But don't worry, I won't leave you hanging in suspense for toooo long haha--the next chapter is already written, I just need to edit it. I will have it up in the next few days :)
> 
> As always please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm dying to know!


	4. Rising Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mugen discovers what Fuu has been doing by the cliffs and the duo relieve some of the romantic tension between them.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Rising Tides_

* * *

He walked down the path, past the sunflower field, to the cliffs by the sea. He wasn’t keen on the walk when his whole body ached from work, but he wanted to see what Fuu could possibly be doing alone by the cliffs in the evening.

He clutched a bundle of fabric in his hand. The wind was cool, and he’d gone back to get it from his bag in the forest so he could offer it to Fuu. He’d almost thrown it into the bushes a hundred times, but he was determined to go through with it and give it to her. He bought it with her in mind, after all. And he was no coward.

The sun was setting, and the sky was a brilliant orange. The clouds spread across the sky ranged from pink and purple to deep midnight blue. The cool wind made everything feel clear, vivid. He continued down the well-worn path to the sea.

As he approached the cliffs, he heard the soft notes of a song in the wind. It was familiar, somehow. It reminded him of when he came across that man, Okuru, playing a song that brought him back to his childhood on the Ryukyu islands. That encounter was three years ago, now. And the memories the song reminded him of were even older.

The last part of the path to the cliffs was a hill. Once he reached the top, he saw her through the tall, swaying grass. Fuu was sitting near the cliff, next to a lone maple tree. He could see the outline of the tuning pegs of a string instrument over her shoulder.

He was struck. It wasn’t often that Mugen could be stopped dead in his tracks, but he could barely believe the sight in front of him. _Fuu_ was playing music that didn’t make his ears bleed. Questions chased each other around in his mind. _When_ the hell did she learn to play an instrument? _Why_ did she learn? _Where_ did she learn that familiar tune?

He watched her, listening. When the familiar song ended Fuu seamlessly transitioned into another. She was playing from the heart—sounds dancing with each other before becoming a melody that was all her own, that was unmistakably Fuu. He wondered if she sang, too.

When music ended, he thought it ended too soon.

He watched her inhale, deep, then exhale, setting the instrument to the side. She reached her fingers up and pulled the pins from her hair. He was aware that he was witnessing a wild moment for Fuu, a moment of impropriety. She stood and let the wind blow back her thick, dark hair. It was long, cascading down to the middle of her back.

He understood why Emi had been hesitant to tell him where she was. The moment Fuu was having with herself was incredibly private. Even to him it felt wrong to observe her like this, uninvited, when she was so absorbed.

He almost turned around and left. He might have, too, if he wasn’t so entranced by her. The sight of her there, revelling in the sensation of the wind in her hair, the freedom of it, made him yearn to tangle his fingers in her hair. He watched her taking in the colour, the sight of the sunset over the sea, and he wanted to study the landscape of her face as he touched her. He knew she was completely open right now—feeling everything for the first time again after emptying herself of the music—and he wanted to fill her body in a way he knew would be entirely new to her.

The wanting her in that moment was overwhelming. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her close. He wanted to tangle himself with her. He wanted to make her moan his name. It was the first time he fully accepted it, within himself, that he wanted Fuu—and that he wanted her _bad_. 

The breeze was cool, and the sun was dipping beyond the horizon. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if cold. And then she looked over her shoulder at him. Her face was serene, but when she saw him it was like she glowed. She lit up, just for him. 

“Mugen,” she chimed.

He revelled in the realization that she was happy to see him. Wordlessly, he closed the space between them and stood beside her. Despite the magnificent sight in front of them, the sunset over the sea, she kept her eyes on him. She was looking at him, brows furrowed.

“How’d you know I was here?” she asked.

He smirked. “You probably shouldn’t go tellin’ that friend o’ yours your deepest secrets. Only took about two minutes before she told me.”

“I should have known,” Fuu grinned and shook her head, “Emi told you.” But then Fuu frowned. “Mugen, _why_ are you here?”

“I wanted ta see you,” he replied.

“You did?”

He was slightly offended by the shock on her face. “That so hard to believe, Girlie?”

She turned to him fully, arms still around herself as she shivered in the sea breeze. Frowning, he turned to face her and unfolded the fabric. He brought the cloth down over her shoulders, her back, and brought the edges forward to the front of her body. She lifted her hands to hold the fabric and wrap it around herself tighter. Her hands brushed against his, and he couldn’t stop himself, he wanted more. He wanted to touch her. All of her.

He watched her hands knot the fabric so it would keep her warm without blowing away. Then she lifted one of her hands to brush his hair from his eyes, and he felt the sparks, the pull, at her light touch. He grabbed her wrist in his iron grip, holding her still. He studied her face—her petal lips and warm brown eyes. Her expression was a mixture of curiosity and desire. She was yearning for him, and he was drawn to her, to everything about her. He let her wrist go, stepped closer and brought his hands to her cheeks as he brought his face down to hers. He watched her breathing shift as she was swept up with anticipation.

“Mugen,” she whispered. “What are you—”

“Shut up,” he ordered.

He guided her face up to him and lowered his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and yielding, but he could tell this was new to her because for once, she was letting him lead. So he did.

His lips were demanding against hers. He wanted to be tender and he wanted to be rough; he wanted to go slow and he wanted to go fast. She allowed him to alternate between extremes as he kissed her. One of his hands was on her waist and he could feel her trembling. He let out a low moan and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer, opening her lips against his. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and she let him. Then he moved his lips slightly up, taking her upper lip between his, and she took his bottom lip between hers in return. She tasted sweet, like the tangerines from that afternoon. Her hands were on his chest, and his fingers were in her hair. Exploring her like this made him want to explore every part of her.

When he pulled his lips away, Fuu was dazed and a little breathless, but smiling. Her warm brown eyes were looking at him with a mixture between pure happiness and raw desire. It made his chest ache—he didn’t deserve to be looked at like this by anyone, but especially not Fuu. She was as innocent as he was guilty. She was clean, and he was stained. He lifted a broad hand to her neck, and she leaned into the touch. Should or shouldn’t faded from his mind. What was between them just _was_. It was powerful. Because the pull between them was a force too great for him to deny anymore. And he was positive now—she returned his feelings. Her hands grasping his shirt, pulling him towards her told him that she wanted to be near him. Her panting breath told him that she was as swept up in the power of the kiss as him.

He circled his arms around her and brought her against his chest. He rested his chin on her head. He ran a hand through her hair, which cascaded down her shoulders, smelling of water. Her eyes were closed when he dipped down to kiss her neck. Her skin smelled of cherry blossoms. She let out a soft moan when he started sucking on her neck. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to mark her. When she opened her eyes as he pulled his lips away from her skin, the golden light made them look almost amber. Her face was pink from the wind. Suddenly shy, she looked away from his eyes, hiding her face.

He leaned forward, grabbing her chin. He tilted her face up to him. A mixture of surprise and pleasure flashed across her features. He claimed her lips again, hard and rough. He was aching to push the kiss farther now, to feel her underneath him. He broke away, he needed to get the image of her underneath him out from his head.

He stepped away from her and faced the open water, sending his gaze out over the dusky sea. Draping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her against his side.

She looked up at him, but he pretended not to notice. He was busy trying to get himself back under control.

“Mugen,” she said, “You kissed me.” Her voice was soft. She tucked her face against his chest, embarrassed.

“Fuu,” he growled. “You kissed me back.”

She nodded and brought her hand up to his hand on her shoulder. She twined her fingers with his and sighed.

“So,” he asked, “When the hell did ya learn ta do that?”

She looked up and gave him a coy smile. “What—kiss or play the tonkori?”

He raised a scarred eyebrow. “Don’t pretend that wasn’t your first kiss.”

She moved her hands to cover her face. “Was I… bad at it?” she asked, crestfallen.

 _Shit. That was the wrong thing to say._ “No,” he said, turning to face her again. And he meant it. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her blushing face. “You’re not bad at it.” He leaned in and kissed her again, hard and quick, this time nipping her bottom lip before he pulled away.

She lifted a hand and pressed her fingers against her lips, where his teeth had been.

“When did you learn to play this thing?” he asked, gesturing to the tonkori.

“Over the past three years,” she replied, quickly looking out to sea.

Her vagueness surprised him. _What’s she holdin’ back?_ He decided to ask her about it some other time. “Why’d you learn?” he asked instead.

She looked thoughtful as she considered her words. “I was tired of feeling useless,” she admitted. “I realized I’ll never be strong like you and Jin, but I also realized that I’m capable of learning new skills that can help me make my way in the world—even if that skill can’t be fighting.” She cast her eyes down. “When we parted… I knew I needed to figure out a way to survive on my own again.” 

A pang racked his body. But it wasn’t anger. It was guilt. The emotion threw him off—he didn’t want to feel it. Besides, if it were up to him, he would never have parted with her. So why did he feel guilty? He changed the subject. “Why come here to play?”

She blushed. “Well, I promised Yua that when the harvest’s over I’d play a traditional song or two for everyone to celebrate the year. So, I come here to practice.” 

“What, you don’t like an audience?”

Fuu looked at her hands. “Well, the thing is…” her voice trailed off.

Mugen snorted. “So, you’ve never played in front of anyone.”

She looked surprised at his observation. “No, I haven’t. But I can do it.” She set her jaw. “I’m _going_ to do it.”

“What’s the big deal?” he asked.

She looked at him. “Being able to perform for a crowd is everything, it’s the whole reason I learned.”

“You’re gonna have ta explain that one to me, Fuu.”

“It means I can work while travelling. Lots of tea houses and restaurants pay pretty well for entertainment… so I wouldn’t be tied to one place like I was as a waitress.”

Her explanation piqued his interest. “Why’s bein’ able to travel matter?” he asked. “Haven’t you had enough travellin’ for one lifetime?”

She looked at him like she was trying to decide whether or not to tell him the truth. “I wanted…” her voice faltered and she looked away, clutching one hand over her heart.

“What did you want?” he pressed; voice low. He leaned in, brushing his lips over hers.

“No matter what, I wanted to…”

He moved his lips to her neck.

“Mugen,” she breathed.

“Tell me what you wanted,” he ordered, moving his lips to her collarbone. “I’m listenin’.”

“No matter what I wanted to be able to find… you,” she whispered.

Pleasure radiated in him. Mugen smirked against her neck. “Good thing I found ya first,” he said against her skin, “because somebody has ta keep you out of trouble whenever you travel.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “So you admit it, huh Fuu? You were achin’ for me.”

“I was not!” she said, pushing away from him.

But then she looked at him. And the way she looked up at him made his heart pound in his ears—the tides rising inside him. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his neck. The pleasure was rising in him and he exhaled against it. Then her lips were on his jaw. He tilted his head up and back. She slipped his earlobe into her mouth and her hands were in his hair. The rising desire was overwhelming.

“Careful, Fuu,” he growled. “Don’t start something you aren’t ready to finish.”

She dropped her hands and wrapped them around his neck, tucking her face into his chest. Twilight was descending and even with the extra layer, Fuu shivered in his arms and pressed herself closer against him.

After a long moment she stepped away and unwrapped the fabric from her shoulders. He watched her really look at it for the first time.

“This is beautiful,” she said, holding it up to the last rays of light. It was a creamy off-white, with a delicate sunflower pattern embroidered on it. She held it out to pass it back to him.

He stopped her, grabbing her wrists and holding them still. “Don’t give it back. It’s yours.”

“It’s mine?” she asked, confused.

He dropped her wrists, stepped back, and scratched his neck. “It’s for you.”

“When… did you get this?”

He frowned. He didn’t want to explain this, he didn’t want to spell it out for her. “I don’t remember, okay? I just—it reminded me of you.”

The surprise on her face hurt. _She’s so fucking clueless. How can she not know how I feel?_

Then her confusion faded to happiness, and the smile she wore seemed to come straight from her heart. He was suddenly glad he didn’t throw it in the bushes.

But then she held it out in front of her. “Please hold on to it for now, okay?”

 _She’s turning me down. Figures._ A wave of disappointment flooded him. “If you don’t want it just throw it to the sea.” He turned his back on her. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

“I want it.” He felt her hands on his shoulders. “But please, you have to keep it for now,” she begged.

She wasn’t making any sense. “If you don’t like it just give it away,” he spat.

“Mugen, I do like it. So much.” He felt her forehead press against his back. “That’s why you have to keep it for now.”

 _What isn’t she telling me._ He turned around and stared at her hard, demanding an answer.

She cracked under his gaze. “Okay, I’ll tell you. But you’re going to think I’m pathetic for not being able to take care of something so minor by myself.” She took a steadying breath. “My belongings keep going missing or getting destroyed.”

He bristled.

“At first just small things disappeared, like my hairbrush. Then I found my old pink kimono with a slash down the front.” Tears welled in her eyes. “But now something that can’t be replaced is missing.”

“What went missing,” he asked, scowling. 

“Don’t worry about it, Mugen,” she said. “It’s not your problem, It’s my problem.” 

“Fuu,” he said, stern. “Tell me.”

She stared at her hands. “My pink tanto.”

Flashes of the pink tanto comes to mind. _Fuu’s_ pink tanto. With the three charms dangling from it—a dog, a skull, and dice. Her only keepsake. “You always kept that stick on your body,” he said. “When did it go missing?”

“This morning, when I was bathing.”

“Who’s the thief?” he barked.

“I think I know who, but I don’t have any proof.” She looked up at him, her expression pleading.

Suddenly her standoff with Ariko at breakfast made sense. But then he remembered Matoki’s hands on her body. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions—there were multiple people who noticed Fuu here and any number who would probably have no second thoughts, no guilt, about messing with her.

She stepped forward and pressed the fabric to his chest. “Please keep it for now, Mugen. Because if I took this back with me, I know it would go missing or get ruined.” She looked up at him. “And I like it too much to let that happen.” 

He took the fabric back, grudgingly. He nodded to the tonkori on the ground. “And that?”

“Yua and Haruto offered to keep it in their home for safekeeping when I came, so I keep it with them,” she explained.

A question from earlier that had been bugging him became clear. _So that’s why she disappeared with Baki._ Baki had a hut close to Yua and Haruto’s. Fuu and him didn’t disappear together, they were just walking together in the same direction.

“You should camp with me,” he said abruptly. _I can protect her better if she’s close._

Fuu laughed and covered her mouth. “Mugen I can’t do that.” She swatted his shoulder. “Can you imagine the gossip that would start?”

“What’s the problem, Fuu?” He grinned. “We’ve slept beside each other a hundred times on that journey of ours. You tellin’ me that was somethin’ to talk about? Bad even?”

“It wasn’t the same, Jin was there!”

“What? Now that fish-face isn’t here you can’t be alone with me?”

“It’s not…” she searched for the right word, “it’s not proper.”

“You’re right,” he growled. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned in. Then he whispered in her ear, “There’s nothing proper about what I’m offerin’.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. He enjoyed the way she reacted to his words. He felt her tremble and her breath hitch.

“Don’t mess with me,” she breathed. Her hands were on his chest.

“I’m not.” His voice was harsher than he meant it to be. “I’m tryna stop anyone else from messing with you.” He pulled her closer, resting his chin on her hair.

“Mugen, I can’t,” she whispered. “Yua and Haruto are strict about this kind of thing. They don’t want to risk getting a reputation.”

“Well then, I guess you’d better promise not ta tell them about this.” He dropped his hands to her hips to anchor her. She looked up at him, wide-eyed. He leaned in and kissed her—hard. His lips crashed against hers, and she kissed him back with equal passion. He lifted one hand to her waist, feeling the gentle curve. Desire rose in him. He took a half step back and angled his hips back—he didn’t want her to know how she was affecting him. Not yet.

She looked up at him; surprised at his sudden distance. Fuu stepped backwards, confused, and tripped over her tonkori. She let out a yelp and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Dammit Fuu,” growled Mugen as she brought him crashing down with her. He landed on top of her. “If you wanted ta get horizonal ya coulda just asked.”

“Oh no!” Her face paled. “Mugen, get off.”

Mugen rolled off her and onto his back. He sat up and watched her scramble towards the tonkori, admiring her round ass, her wide hips.

“It’s not broken,” she sighed, relieved. Fuu was on her hands and knees, cradling the instrument close to her body.

“Hey, couldn’t ya show a little concern ‘bout me? You coulda snapped my neck draggin’ me down like that!” he barked. Mugen stood and brought a hand up to rub his shoulder.

Fuu stood and slung the instrument across her back by the strap. She turned and started back down the path, back towards the farm.

“Want to help me with the dishes?” she asked, casting a hopeful look over her shoulder to Mugen.

“Not a chance, Girlie,” Mugen replied, following her.

“Please?” begged Fuu.

“No way,” he said, firm. He was beside her now. “I don’t clean messes, I make ‘em.”

“Mugen,” she said, her voice quiet. “Can you wait for me again, like last night?” she fiddled with her sleeve. “You made me feel… safe.” She looked up at him with doe-eyes.

As an answer, Mugen wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tucked her against his side as they made their way back through the gathering twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that nobody is disappointed in Fuu's little secret :) Please let me know what you thought, good or bad! And seriously, thank you for reading. You guys have no idea how happy it makes me that the SC fandom is still active.


	5. Actions Align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mugen teaches Fuu some basic self-defense, she ends up confessing her fears about their relationship to him. The next day, he goes into town and discovers what Ariko has been doing with Fuu's belongings. Mugen comes up with a plan to get Fuu's pink tanto back--however, his plan complicates his relationship with Fuu, who thinks that his recent behavior means her worst fears are coming true.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Actions Align** _

* * *

Fuu's POV

Fuu was practicing a song of the water. The pluck and pull of the strings was soothing to her—like listening to ripples in a wave of music. The song was calm at first, like a babbling brook, but then it was fast as raindrops. And finally, the song turned low and rhythmic, rocking, like the sea.

There were so many tides at work in her own life. It was freeing to create one of her own, through song.

She had to practice often, or she was afraid she would forget the songs she had learned over the past two years. She thought of her teacher, Izuo. He was a man with a rough exterior, but a soft heart. She smiled as his face flashed in her mind. He would be disappointed in her if she forgot what he had taught her. So, she practiced everyday; she was as faithful to her practice as if it were her religion.

She glanced towards Mugen. It had been a few weeks since the first time he came to see her by the cliffs, and since then, every single time she slipped away to practice, Mugen had followed, without fail.

He looked tired today when he joined her. Now he was lounging against the maple tree, eyes closed. _Is he sleeping? Or just resting?_ There were very few times that she had seen him look this peaceful. Normally he even frowned in his sleep. But right now, his rugged features managed to look soft in the warm glow of sunset.

Before she knew it, she had stopped playing; she was entranced by him. He looked handsome. She always thought he was handsome, but especially now. The warm rays of sunlight highlighted his tan skin. His hands were spread over his ribs, and she watched them rise and fall, rise and fall.

She was enjoying the quiet moment. She didn't often get the chance to just look at him without reservation. She traced the hard line of his jaw with her eyes. All barriers were down; there was no banter. He wasn’t yelling at her—calling her stupid, or flat as a board. He was just… breathing. And she was enjoying seeing him at ease.

She thought of his lips on hers and felt heat rise to her cheeks. It had been a few weeks since he first kissed her; and now every time they were alone, he kissed her again. Each one leaving her more breathless than the last, more curious. And more attached.

It scared her, how much she wanted to hold him. How much she wanted to be around him. How much she wanted never to part with him again. She wanted to crawl to him and lie down beside him. But she didn't know if he wanted her that close. She didn't know what he wanted at all, really. 

Then he let out a wild snore. The noise snapped her from her thoughts. 

She sighed and smiled to herself. “You fell asleep after all,” she said quietly. 

He opened one eye. “And you woke me up.”

She pouted. “Was my song boring?” 

“Well it put me ta sleep, didn’t it?”

She put aside the tonkori and wrapped her arms around herself. “Mugen, why do you come out here if you’re exhausted? I feel bad keeping you out here late... and on top of that you always wait for me to finish my chores.” 

“Somebody’s gotta stop ya from falling off the cliff,” he said casually. Then he shot her a lascivious grin. “And there are other _very_ compellin’ reasons ta come out here.”

“Oh, like what?” she asked innocently.

His eyes roamed down her body. “I like the view, among other things,” he said, blunt. 

She rolled her eyes and stood. She bent to collect her tonkori, and then turned to leave. She was about to start back down the path towards the sunflower field, but then Mugen’s strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him.

“Fuu,” he whispered in her ear. “The song was nice, okay? It was… relaxin’. Not borin’.”

She turned back around in his arms and looked up at him.

"And I like spendin' time with ya. ’Sides, you’re not done practicin’ yet,” he said, voice serious.

She gave him a sweet smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And what other kind of practice are you suggesting?”

His lips crashed against hers, but he pulled away just as quickly. “Don’t tempt me,” he growled. “You know what else ya need ta practice.”

“This again?” she asked. “I thought you were joking about wanting to teach me to fight.”

“Do I look like I’m laughing?”

She blushed under the intensity of his glare. “Mugen, why is it so important to you?”

“Don’t you know how the guys here look at ya?”

“No, I don’t!” She blushed.

“There’s a lot ya don’t know,” he threw at her. “They're all practically undressin' ya in their minds. So let me show ya a thing or two about defendin’ yourself.”

"You're so lewd," she chastised. "They don't all look at me like that." She tucked her tonkori away at the base of the maple tree, then walked up to Mugen. “I don’t have a sword,” she said.

Mugen snorted. “Don’t be stupid. I’m not gonna teach ya to sword fight.”

“You think I couldn’t learn?” she said, hands on hips.

He looked her up and down, then grinned. “You’re surprisingly scrappy,” he said. “Always were.”

“So?”

“So, you’d probably be decent at some sort of martial arts, something defense based. I think ya could learn that in time. Hate ta break it to ya though Fuu, but ya don’t have the killer instinct for wielding a sword." 

She was taken aback at his observation. 

“I’m not trained like fish-face,” he said, voice hard, “In anything. So I can’t teach you anything fancy. I’m no master. Everything I know I learned myself. Though experience.”

“Then what are you going to show me?” She crossed her arms. 

“The bare fuckin’ minimum about defendin’ yourself,” he shot back.

She inhaled, steadying herself. “Okay... I promise I'll listen to you and try to learn.”

He nodded. "Alright. So, where d’ya think a weakling like you can actually hurt someone?”

“In the ego,” she said without missing a beat.

“Don’t be clever. I’m bein’ serious here.”

Fuu considered the question. “I guess… the groin.”

He nodded. “And?”

She looked lost. “I… don’t know.”

“How the fuck are ya even alive,” he scolded. “You seriously don’t know anything.” 

“Because I don’t go starting fights!”

“Well it’s a good thing because you’d lose,” he shot back. He shook his head, as if to calm down. “Just tell me where ya think the vulnerable spots are on a person.”

 _I’ve been lucky, not to have to know this._ “Mugen, I really don’t know. I haven’t had to think about hurting other people in that way.”

“Where wouldn’t ya like to be hit.”

“I guess…” she ran her hands over her tummy. “My stomach.”

He frowned. “Ya, it would hurt, but a punch ta the gut wouldn’t stop someone with muscle.” He put a fist to the spot just under his sternum. “A good punch there, though—that would hurt.” He moved his hand to his right side, just under his ribs. “And the liver’s here. Good kick or punch here and that would get anyone hollerin’.” He frowned. “But there’s better places ta target, Fuu.”

She thought of the times she’d been kidnapped, the times someone’s arm had been around her neck, pressing on her throat. She brought her hands to her collarbone, to her neck, remembering the choking sensation. “My throat.”

He grinned at her. “Now we’re talkin’. Where else?”

“I don’t know!” she said, exasperated.

“Do ya like getting’ poked in the eyes?” he asked, scowling. 

She paled. “No!”

“What about gettin’ punched in the nose?”

“Of course not!” She looked up at him. “Are you saying if I needed to defend myself, aim for those areas?”

“Yah,” he said. “Even you could do some damage if ya actually know where ta aim.” He studied her face for a long moment. “Fuu,” he asked. “Why didn’t you do anything to that bastard?”

“I was completely taken aback. I just… froze.” She looked down. She wondered how much of the encounter Mugen saw. She knew she didn’t freeze immediately, but she didn’t realize the situation was out of hand until Matoki made it clear he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

He continued to stare at her, his eyes demanding a better answer. 

She sighed. “It took me a moment to realize what he was doing,” she said. “And then it took me a moment to decide what I wanted, or in this case, what I didn’t want. When I realized he wasn’t going to accept my answer… my mind emptied. I got scared. I went numb. I froze.”

Mugen accepted her explanation this time. “So, what could ya have done?”

She thought about her shoulder pinned against the wall, her hip under Matoki’s hand.

“I could have kneed him in the groin,” she said. “And one of my arms was free… I could've done something to his throat?” she said it like a question.

“Done _what_ ta his throat?”

She was buckling under the pressure. “I don’t know! Thrown a punch?” 

Mugen raised an eyebrow. “Do ya even know how ta make a fist, Fuu?”

“Of course I do!”

He looked at her incredulously. “Go on then, make a fist.”

She curled her fingers to a fist. “See?” 

“Your thumb’s tucked in.”

“So?” she asked.

“So, that’s a great way ta break it.” He shook his head. “Stick to using your palm.”

“My palm?”

“When Matoki had ya pinned ya could’ve thrust the base of your palm at his nose.” Mugen smiled wide. “If ya didn’t break it, you'd've at least made him bleed.”

“Mugen!” she whined. “That’s so violent.”

His expression hardened. “You think what he was ‘bout ta do to you wouldn’t’ve been violent?”

She was dumbstruck. “I didn’t say that—”

“There’s a reason you were scared, Fuu.” He was scowling.

 _He’s mad at me._ Tears welled in Fuu’s eyes. “Mugen…”

“What if I hadn’t’ve shown up, Huh?”

She looked away and put her hands over her heart. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint him. She didn’t want him to think of her as weak and helpless. She also didn’t want to be reminded of what could have happened that night. 

His hands were on her shoulders. “You need ta learn.”

She steeled herself and nodded.

He didn’t let her off the hook. “So. What else, Fuu?”

“I could have… aimed for his eyes?”

“With what—a punch?”

“No…” she said. “I could have jabbed him in the eyes with my fingers.”

“Or?” he demanded.

 _You mean there’s more?_ “Or?” she repeated.

“You coulda grabbed him by the temple and used your thumb ta push his eye into the socket.”

She shivered at the image and wrapped her arms around herself. “And what about his throat?” she asked.

“A jab in the soft spot right between the collarbones or in the adam’s apple should do the trick,” he said nonchalantly.

Not for the first time, she wondered how many people Mugen had killed. He probably didn’t even know. Too many to count. 

His dark gray eyes were on her. “Turn around,” he ordered.

She tiled her head to the side, but followed his order.

“What if someone came up behind ya?” She felt his strong arms circle around her upper arms, effectively pinning them to her body.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said.

“What do your instincts say?”

“They don't speak!”

“Bend back—hard—as if you were gonna’ try to smash my face with the back of yer head.”

“But you’re way taller, I can’t reach your head!” she protested.

“Shut up and do it!”

Quickly she tried to lean back and offbalance him.

“You’d have ta use more force than that.”

She tried again, thrusting back with all her might. 

He shifted behind her, one foot stepping forward to keep them steady. “That's it, Fuu. What you’re trying ta do is get me ta put one of my feet forward,” he explained. “So you can reach it if you bend down.”

“Then what?”

“It's obvious. Then you bend down, grab my knee, and pull my leg out from under me.”

She did what he said and bent down, grabbing his bony knee. She tugged it forward as hard as she could.

He allowed her to pull his leg forward and let her unbalance him. He fell, but whipped around, landing on his hands and feet in a push-up position. He sprang back up immediately. 

She thought of all the times she’d been grabbed from behind. Normally they wrapped an arm around her neck, not her arms. “Mugen, what if their arm is around my throat, not my arms?”

He circled behind her and she felt his arm wrap around her throat. “Grab my arm and pull forward—don’t ever just let someone choke ya.”

She grabbed his arm with her hands and started pulling forward. “But how would I get away?”

“Squat into a good stance, then push ‘em back with your hips ta unbalance them. Then grab their arm and duck down to throw them over your shoulders.”

She went through the movements but stopped short of throwing him over her shoulders.

“Don’t stop,” he commanded. “Don’t worry about hurtin’ me.”

He made her do it until she was able to throw him over her shoulders. He somehow landed on his feet. 

They kept at it until twilight was fading to the blue-black of night and the stars were igniting in the sky. He taught her various defensive moves Fuu could use if she found herself approached from the front, back, or side. He also showed her how to escape someone’s grasp if they grabbed her wrist or forearm. When it was getting too hard for her to see, she made her way to the tree and leaned against the trunk. Her heart was racing, and she was covered in sweat.

“Mugen, if we keep this up I’m going to be too tired to wash dishes.”

He snorted. “We’re just getting’ started.”

“But it’s dark!”

“And when do ya usually get attacked?” he asked.

She smiled at him, wiping her brow. “You can show me more tomorrow.”

He came over to her and stared down at her. “Aren’t ya goin’ into town tomorrow?”

“It’s not a day off for me like it is for everyone else,” she said, eyes down. “There’s still breakfast preparations, and dinner. And Yua has some odd chores for me to help with—like making rice wine.” She looked up at him, trying to hide the hope in her eyes. “Are you going to stay behind?” _Maybe we can spend some time together._

“Nah, I’m goin’,” he declared.

“Oh,” she said, her hopes crashing down. “What will you do?”

“Haven’t had a decent drink in weeks,” he said. “’Sides, I want ta look for…” his voice trailed off and he clamped his jaw shut.

Fuu completed his sentence for herself in her own mind, and anger sparked in her breast. She thought about the brothel in town, where most of the men spent their time on days off, before sauntering back to the farm for dinner—late. Many of them even stayed the night there. He was probably going to look for a good time, and that’s why he stopped short of telling her.

“Are you going to the brothel?” she asked, her voice accusing.

Mugen grinned and stepped closer. “Wouldn’t you like to know ya nosy little bitch.”

 _I can’t believe I asked him that._ She wanted to run away. To flee. She felt so embarrassed for asking. It wasn’t like they were _together_. They hadn’t talked about that. She had no right to ask him that. But… they were together, weren’t they?

“Does it bother you?” he asked. His voice was low. There was an unfamiliar glint in his eye.

“Does what bother me.” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out over the dark ocean, listening to the waves. The wind was very cool, and her throat felt raspy. She knew her cheeks would be red, if he could see them. She was starting to shiver. She wished he would just shut up and hold her, keep her warm.

He stepped closer. “The thought of me goin’ to a brothel?” He was giving her a wolfish grin now.

Anger boiled within her. “You can do whatever you want to whoever you want, Mugen!” she hollered.

 _Oh Kami. This is so embarrassing—he knows just how to get me mad._ She turned her whole body away from him and hid her face in her hands.

“Well in that case, I want ta do this." His hands wrapped around her wrists, tugging her hands away from her face. He pulled her against him. His hands were in her hair, on her back, holding her against him. Then he pressed her against the tree, arms outstretched on either side of her head. He dropped his lips to her neck. His stubble scraped against her, leaving her skin burning in the wake of his lips. He smelled like musk and sweat. Like wind and earth. It was intoxicating.

“Mugen,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. His hips were pressed against hers. She felt breathless. And then his lips were on hers—rough and dry. His tongue parted her lips, and she let him in. He kissed her forcefully. He didn’t give her any time to think.

His hand moved from her hip up to her waist, from her waist to her breast. And then his fingers were slipping under her collar, down. He nipped her collarbone and she gasped. His lips rose to her neck, kissing up towards her jaw.

She lifted her hand and pressed his hand down against her erratic heart, stopping him. _I need to catch my breath._ She moved her lips from his and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. _I’m so scared… this fear, it’s drowning me._

Sensing her hesitation, he pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

She closed her eyes. “I’m… scared.”

“Well ya should be scared of men like me,” he barked.

She opened her eyes. His expression was guarded. “No!” she grabbed his shoulders. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then why?” His voice was gruff. 

_Should I tell him?_ Her heart pounded in her ears and she closed her eyes again. “I’m scared that you’ll leave me,” she confessed. She looked up at him, eyes wide. “I'm scared that you’ll break my heart.”

She couldn’t decipher the look he was giving her—he looked relieved, pained, angry, and pleased all at once. He was a whirlwind, as always. 

“You don’t have ta be scared of that, Fuu." 

She took it as a promise.

She expected him to say more, but instead he moved his hand from under hers and lifted it to her jaw, angling her face towards his. He greedily kissed her lips again. None of the fire from before was extinguished, in fact, his lips were more demanding than ever. Punishing almost.

When he finally pulled away, he broke away all at once, leaving her breathless and panting against the tree. He like to leave her wanting. He picked up her tonkori and slung it over his shoulder. He did it with an ease that she admired—even after years with the instrument, it still sometimes felt clunky on her back. But the motion was effortless for him.

She steadied herself, then hurried to catch up to him, falling into step beside him. He pulled her against his side as they walked back.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Mugen's POV  
  


Town was boring. And he’d lost sight of Ariko almost immediately. It was the whole reason he came into town today—to see what Ariko was doing with Fuu’s things. He was hanging around the pawn shop. He was sure Fuu hadn’t found her things because Ariko was selling them off.

He yawned. The sun was hot on his skin, and he desperately wanted a drink. But he didn’t want to miss anything. Finally, after what felt like hours, he saw her, Ariko, swaying up to the cloth door. He decided to wait until she left before going in. She was in and out in a matter of minutes. 

Once inside, he went up to the shopkeeper.

“Got something to sell?” asked the old man. “Maybe that fine sword?”

“Show me everythin’ that woman has ever sold to ya, old man,” he barked.

“Everything? What, you got the hots for her or something?” The man raised his eyebrows. “You tryna impress her by buying back all her things?”

Mugen put his hand on his sword. “You got it wrong,” he snarled. "Don't make me ask again." 

“Alright, alright!” said the man. “Just give me a minute.” Then the old man roamed around the shop, collecting item after item.

In the end the old man placed in front of Mugen five items: a wooden, white boar-fur brush, a hair comb, a needle and a spool of white thread, a pair of small sewing shears, and a black lacquered pill box inlaid with mother of pearl flowers. He almost rolled his eyes at the last item—Fuu always did have expensive taste. Upon closer inspection he noticed specks and smudges of dirt on everything. _That bitch probably buried it all so Fuu couldn’t find it._ He wondered if this was really all Fuu’s. It all certainly looked like hers—pretty, but practical. But something was missing from the menagerie. He raised an eyebrow at the man. “Where’s the weapon?”

“This is all she’s sold me—I swear!” The man was eyeing Mugen’s sword.

“Where’s the pink tanto?” he asked impatiently.

The man feigned a gasp. “A weapon! But that’s illegal. I would never buy something like that.”

“Cut the crap,” growled Mugen. 

The man dropped the act, looking glum. “Fine. She came in to show me a pink tanto today! But she wouldn’t sell it—and I offered her a good price, too. She said she liked it too much to part with it and that she just wanted to know what it was worth.”

Mugen didn’t see why the man would be lying. He nodded to the items on the table.

“How much?”

“For all of this?” asked the shopkeeper.

Something caught Mugen’s eye on the display over the man’s shoulder. It was a set of hairpins—like the ones Fuu always wore, but more ornamental. On impulse he pointed at them. “And those, too.”

The man gestured to the items on the table. “For all this, that’ll be one ryo.” He pointed at the pins. “And for the lovely pins, half a ryo.”

Mugen grit his teeth and considered taking everything back by force, but he didn’t want the authorities on his trail right now. He still wanted to stay here with Fuu. He was itching for a real fight, but he guessed intimidation would have to do. Mugen grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him over the counter.

“Everything that woman sold ya was stolen from someone I know,” he growled. “And I’m gettin’ it back. It’s your choice whether I pay ya for it or not.”

The man’s eyes darted back and forth. “Even if that’s true, it’s not my job to ask how people procure the items they bring me. A man’s gotta make a living!”

“Unless ya want trouble I suggest ya re-evaluate their worth,” threatened Mugen. He let go of the man’s collar and put his hand on his sword.

“Did I say one ryo? How silly of me—I meant half of that.” The man fidgeted with his hands. “And I’ll throw in those pins for free.” 

_Damn; that’s everything I got. But I can’t kill this rat… so I guess I gotta fork it over._

Mugen handed over the entirety of his wages from the past weeks of back-breaking work. The man—who was suspiciously giddy—handed over all of Fuu’s belongings, plus the hair pins. From the man’s reaction Mugen knew the man had still made a profit off him. And Ariko had still profited from selling Fuu’s things. _I gotta find a way to steal that thieving bitch’s coin purse—she needs to repay Fuu._

He put everything in his bag except the hair pins. He wanted a closer look at them, but he waited until he was out of the shop to inspect them in the sunlight. Surprisingly, they were more ornate than he thought—they were made out of a fine boxwood and there were two pins per season. The ones for summer had sunflowers dangling, mixed with tiny cream coloured pearls. The autumn ones featured orange and red maple leaves dangling with tiny yellow pearls. The one for winter had dark green cedar boughs touched with silver, as if they were snow dusted, with tiny white pearls hanging. And the ones for spring had pink cherry blossoms hanging with little pink pearls. Even he thought they were beautiful. 

“Are those for Fuu?” a soft voice asked.

He closed his hand around the gift and looked to the side. It was Fuu’s friend, Emi, peering at his palm. 

“Maybe,” he said, annoyed at being found out.

“Well then _maybe_ she’ll love them,” said Emi. She lifted her hand to cover a smile.

He frowned. When would he even give these to Fuu? Would she liked them? 

Just then Yuji appeared, putting his arm around Emi.

“Yo, want ta walk back with us, Mugen?” Yuji asked.

He thought he saw Ariko headed to a restaurant after she left the pawn shop. “Nah. I’m goin’ for a drink.” _I want to see what Ariko's up to._

Yuji shot a pleading glance at Emi. She stared back at him. Neither blinked. “Fine,” Emi relented, blinking first. “But just one drink!” she said to Yuji. She looked at Mugen. “Can we join you?”

Mugen shrugged.

They wandered into the nearest bar, the one he thought he saw Ariko go into. Mugen scratched his neck, uncomfortable with the company. He wished Fuu were here to buffer the conversation. Emi and Yuji bantered back and forth and he half-listened.

The restaurant was surprisingly crowded. They sat at the first empty table. The waitress was quick and he ordered sake. When a table in the middle of the restaurant cleared he noticed Ariko sitting beside Matoki across the room. He watched her charm the other men at the table, getting them to buy her drink after drink. If he looked close enough, he swore he could see the outline of a short tanto against her waist. He frowned. When Ariko got up to leave, four of the farm hands followed her, offerin’ to walk her back. Matoki stayed behind, poundin’ back his drinks like he meant to drown out the world. He didn't mind seeing Matoki here—it meant he wasn't harassing Fuu. 

_How am I gonna get Fuu’s tanto back for her if I can’t get Ariko alone?_ He couldn’t use his sword with her… could he? No. Even he had hang-ups about threatening women.

And then it hit him, just like that. If he wanted to get Fuu’s tanto back, all he had to do was let Ariko seduce him, or at least, think she had seduced him. Immediately he was itching to tell Fuu about this new, grand plan. But there was a hitch in the plan—Ariko wasn’t stupid. If it was going to be believable… he had to let her seduce him in front of Fuu. And Fuu would have to think it was real. Otherwise, Ariko would get suspicious. Fuu was many things, but she was a terrible actress. She couldn’t even tell a lie with a straight face, let alone feign jealousy or anger. He’d have to make Ariko think he’d had a change of heart, slowly. Otherwise she’d know something was up. And Fuu not knowing was the key to the whole thing working. 

_May as well start now._ Ariko did have a killer figure, and he didn’t have to pretend to be staring at her curves as she swayed on by, but he let Ariko openly see, and even played it up a little.

Ariko saw him staring at her as she swayed out of the bar, men in tow. “Hey handsome,” she purred as she passed. She winked at him.

Then he looked back at Emi and Yuji, who were both staring at him, open mouthed, having witnessed him openly admiring Ariko's attributes. Mugen took a swig of his drink.

Emi immediately stood, slamming her hands on the table. “Let’s go, Yuji.”

“Ya…” Yuji continued to stare at Mugen, brows furrowed. “See ya later man,” he said, confused about the exchange.

"Later," said Mugen.

Mugen finished his drink slow. _This plan better work.  
_

The whole walk back to the farm he considered his next moves. He didn’t think he could spend real time alone with Fuu until the ordeal was done with—no doubt Emi would tell Fuu what had happened at the bar today. And he couldn’t explain any of this to Fuu without ruining the whole plan.

*****

The week went by slow. Painfully slow. He hated spending his evenings alone in the woods. He wanted to be with Fuu. Listening to her music, showing her ways to defend herself, talking to her, touching her—kissing her.

And the confused, sad glances she gave him were wearing him down. He still showed up to walk her back to the women’s hut every evening, but he kept the conversation impersonal.

He was getting impatient. Ariko hadn’t propositioned him again, but he noticed her watching Fuu’s face with curiosity every time he made a point of ignoring her in public. He was running out of time. Almost everything was harvested—the fields were bare. There was just a small section of the sunflower field left to harvest. Autumn was quickly descending, and hints of yellow, orange, and red were flooding the foliage. Tomorrow was it, the last half day of work, and then the harvest celebration was in the evening.

He was sitting in the dining hut at a table with some of the guys and Yuji and Baki. For once, he noticed Fuu was sitting at a table, beside Emi. It was odd, Fuu almost never stayed for dinner. Normally she went to the cliffs. 

Yua came out from the kitchen with Haruto. A hush fell over the tables. _Must be makin' an announcement._

It was Haruto who spoke. “Thank you, everyone for your hard work this season. We couldn’t have finished so early without everyone’s help—and your hard work will be reflected in your wages,” he said smiling. A few of the men cheered and clapped. “As you all know tomorrow we are celebrating the end of the harvest. And as a thank-you, I’ve convinced Yua that we can provide the rice-wine for the celebration.” He looked at Yua.

“And as a special treat, there will even be music,” added Yua, giving Fuu a broad smile.

Baki’s interest piqued at that. “Music? You suddenly learn to play an instrument or something?” he asked his mother.

“Don’t be daft, boy,” said Yua fondly. “Fuu will be performing!”

At Yua’s announcement, everyone burst into excited conversation.

The people near Fuu gave her encouraging pats on the back as she looked at the ground.

“That’s impressive,” said Yuji. He elbowed Mugen. “Did you know she could play an instrument?”

Mugen grunted in response. He was busy watching Matoki’s face break into a grin. _Bastard’s probably happy he gets ta watch Fuu all night tomorrow without anyone thinking he’s a creep._

Then he looked at Baki, who was sitting beside him. He watched Baki’s eyes linger on Fuu a little too long.

He looked at Fuu, too. Her face was pink and her shoulders were slouched. He could tell she was nervous. _She’s got nothing to worry about._

Baki stood and left their table, making his way over to Fuu. Mugen watched him wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Fuu’s eyes flickered to Mugen’s, but he looked away.

Ariko appeared beside him. “So, you’ve finally come to your senses,” she stated, loud. Her hand was on his arm, and he fought the urge to flinch away. Then her fingertips were running across his shoulders as she circled him to Baki’s empty spot. When she sat, she leaned close to him, bringing her lips to his ear. “What made you stop chasing after that little brat?” she asked.

He looked at her and smirked. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Like ya said before, I’m lookin’ for a woman with a little more experience, not a whiny kid.” He knew that Yuji was within earshot. But he had to force the words out. He had to make this believable.

He glanced over to Fuu, and the look she was giving him made him hate himself. He was expecting anger, fury, rage. He could handle that. But the look of pure devastation, of overwhelming sorrow on her features… he wasn’t expecting that. And he didn’t know if he could handle it.

He looked away. Back to Ariko. A devilish grin spread across Ariko’s face as she watched Fuu. He knew Ariko was taking the bait—and all because there was no way Fuu could have faked that face. No, the pain that was plain as daylight on her features was genuine.

Mugen stood, and Ariko stood with him. “Well if you want a real woman, look no further,” she said seductively. Her hands were on his chest, her lips inches away from his. “I’ll come find you tomorrow and we can continue this… conversation.” She turned on her heel and strode away, swaying her hips. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was watching her leave. And he was. 

When she was gone, his eyes tore around the room for Fuu. But she was gone. And so was Baki.

*****

It was later than usual when Fuu emerged from the dining hut after cleaning the dishes. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. He could tell she had been crying. She rocked back on her feet, like she wanted to run.

“What are you doing here?” Her voice wobbled.

“Waitin’ for ya,” he said. “Like every other night.”

“Stop,” she said, hands over her heart. “Don’t pretend you care about me.”

Her words were daggers in his gut. “Don’t be stupid,” he growled. “I do care.”

He saw anger flicker in her eyes.

“Do you know what happened tonight?” she asked him, delicate hands balled to fists.

Unease settled in his gut. “What?”

“Baki found me by the cliffs, practicing.” She was crying now. “Do you know what he wanted?”

Anger flowed in Mugen. _Did he try something like Matoki?_ “What?” he asked.

“He asked me to marry him.”

“And what did you say!” he yelled.

“I told him _no_ you idiot!” Tears were streaming down her face. “Unlike you, I know what my feelings are and who my heart is with.” Her tone was bitter.

“Good,” hollered Mugen.

“Is that all you have to say?” she asked. When he didn’t respond, she continued. “Baki was shocked. He asked me what reason I had to turn down a life with him. A _good_ life with him.” She looked at her hands. “He held my hands in his and he asked me _why_.” She looked up at Mugen. “He told me that after watching me closely he was sure I was single, unattached. He asked me if I was attached after all. If that’s why I said no.”

“And what did you say?” asked Mugen through grit teeth. He was barely holding back.

“I didn’t say anything. I didn’t know what to say.”

Mugen closed his eyes, and images flashed before his eyelids. His hands in her hair, her lips against his. Her skin under his touch. Her answer infuriated him. Of course she was attached. She was attached to him. He wanted to punch Baki in the face.

Fuu was watching him closely, studying his reaction. “Mugen,” she said. “Are we… am I…” Her voice was so vulnerable.

“You’re with me,” he said definitively.

“Then why…” she crouched down on the ground, as if succumbing to the pain she was carrying around. “Why have you been ignoring me? You’ve barely said two words to me all week! And you called me a ‘whiny girl? What was that about? Yuji told Emi to tell me to stay away from you. They both think you’re leading me on. Why have you been paying all that attention to Ariko?” she looked up him, and even in the low light he could see how tortured her expression was.

He blinked against the barrage of questions, unsure where to begin or how to answer. 

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Fuu, you gotta trust me.” He stepped towards her and leaned down, putting his hands on her shoulders. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

She sniffled and looked up at him. “Why don’t you trust me enough to tell me what’s going on."

“After tomorrow night everythin’ will make sense,” he said, frustrated. Nothing was coming out the way he wanted it to. Should he just tell her what he was doing? No… he’d made it this far. It would all be over after tomorrow. 

“I understood you better when you spoke with actions.” Her voice was quiet. 

“Huh?”

“Right now you’re saying things I want to hear—that I can trust you, that you do care about me, that we’re together—but your actions this week say the opposite.”

He stared at her, dumbfounded.

She let out a little sob, but then she pulled herself together. “Three years ago, you always said I annoyed you and that you didn’t like being with me, but your actions told me otherwise. You always rescued me. You protected me. And then just last week you were teaching me how to defend myself. You were kissing me.” She looked straight into his eyes. “I understood all of that. I thought… you wanted me the same way I want you."

It was like she was targeting his pride—the very things that made him who he was. He _was_ a man of action. It just so happened that she didn’t fully understand the actions he was taking. “I want you,” he looked deep into her warm eyes. “And I’m not gonna hurt you. Just trust me, Fuu.”

She sniffled and moved to stand.

He grabbed her wrist. Swiftly, she used the technique he’d shown her to escape his grasp. She rolled her wrist towards his thumb, loosening his iron grip, and snapped her arm away from him. Pride flared in him as he rose, too. _So she was payin’ attention after all._ Then a pang of sadness pierced him. _I just didn’t expect her ta use those moves on me._

“I need your words and actions to align, Mugen,” she said—her voice soft, pleading. “If you say you won’t hurt me, then don’t hurt me. It’s that simple.”

She was standing so close to him. He could smell the scent of her hair in the light breeze. He wanted to reach out, to hold her, to pull her rough against him. He wanted to explain. But he knew how much her tanto meant to her and he wanted to get it back for her. Killing Ariko and just taking it back would be so much easier. But he didn’t think Fuu would forgive him for that.

Suddenly, Fuu stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, tight, and he held her against his body. He bent down and tucked his face into the crevice of her neck as he held her. 

_Just one more night, Fuu. Then you’ll understand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another chapter! Let me know what you think about this development. And truly, thank you for reading :)


	6. Lullabies and Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as Fuu had hoped with the harvest celebration, and so Fuu ends up leaving in the middle of the night without telling Mugen. But her departure isn't smooth, and she must use the self defense skills Mugen taught her earlier than she expected.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Lullabies and Goodbyes_

* * *

“Well, how do I look?” asked Fuu, twirling for Emi. She was happy to have the chance to show off her outfit, and she knew Emi wouldn’t sugar-coat her opinion.

“Fuu, you look lovely,” said Emi, eyes wide. “All this time I thought pink was your colour, but this shade of purple is flattering.”

Fuu beamed at her friend; she was overjoyed by Emi's compliments. She’d purchased this kimono for performing right before she took work with Yua and Haruto, which she did after she finished her travels and her brief apprenticeship. In fact, the purchase was the reason she had to take work immediately—it had cost most of her savings. For the past months it had sat, unworn, beside her tonkori in Yua and Haruto’s home, and Fuu was glad she had the foresight to leave both there for safekeeping, considering the sorry state of her other possessions. She would have been devastated if this Kimono had been wrecked or stolen.

The kimono was a rich, dark purple, fading to lilac around the bottom of the sleeves and towards her knees and the hem. Her collar was light lilac, while the base colour of her obi was a light grey. Embroidered on the wide, light grey obi were delicate, dark purple iris flowers. Overtop of the obi, Fuu tied a sleek, slim black ribbon of fabric into a bow—her signature style.

Truly, what Fuu really loved about the kimono was how it made her feel. When she wore it, she felt mature and beautiful—a different kind of beautiful than innocent and pure. When she put it on, she felt alluring, deeply feminine, and wise. Womanly. **_Not_** girly.

Mugen’s favourite nickname for her—other than bitch—was girlie, and she hated it. She wanted Mugen to see her as a woman, a woman he could see himself with romantically. Like Sara. Of all the women Mugen tried to seduce, the one Fuu remembered most was Sara. In fact, the purple kimono had reminded Fuu of Sara when she bought it. Back then, she’d admired Sara; the emotion she performed with while playing her shamisen was captivating, and she’d been awed by Sara’s womanly aura. Awed… and jealous. Back then, she felt insecure next to Sara. But now, Fuu felt she could hold her own against any memory of Sara—or any other woman—that might linger in Mugen’s mind.

The outfit was very formal, though. And that made Fuu nervous. _Am I trying too hard?_

“It’s not autumn colours,” said Fuu, fidgeting with her sleeve. “Do you think it’s still okay to wear to a harvest celebration?”

Emi shot her an exasperated look. “Fuu, you look timeless. Like purple twilight. And since twilight comes every day—spring, summer, winter, and fall—I don’t think it's possible for you to be out of season.”

“You’re sure it isn’t too formal?” Fuu asked, unconvinced.

“Hmm,” said Emi, pretending to be deep in thought. “You’re right. It’s way too formal. Better burn it.”

Fuu burst into laughter. “That’s an extreme suggestion.”

“Alright, I have a better suggestion," said Emi cheekily. "Give it to me.” With that she reached out her hands from her spot on the floor and waited for Fuu to hand it over.

Instead, Fuu placed her hands in Emi’s and kneeled down with her. In a serious voice Fuu said, “I would let you borrow it, but Yuji said he thinks you look beautiful in red. And since we both know he is about to ask you to marry him, I think you should wear your new crimson kimono.”

Emi's face turned a furious shade of red. “I guess we’re both hoping to impress someone tonight, huh?” said Emi. Then Emi turned to grab her comb and started brushing her hair.

“Yes. I’m excited,” said Fuu as she followed suit and began brushing her own thick hair. 

“I bet the guys even bathed,” quipped Emi.

“And washed their clothes,” said Fuu with a giggle.

“What lucky women we are,” joked Emi, sticking out her tongue. Then her face turned thoughtful. “I hope everyone comes.”

“Everyone?” Fuu raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, not everyone.” Emi shot Fuu a grin as she brushed her short hair. “I wouldn’t mind if Ariko forgot to come.”

“Me too,” admitted Fuu. “But there’s free wine, so I think it’s safe to bet that everyone is coming.”

“The free wine’s only part of the draw, Fuu… I actually overheard some of the guys saying they were excited to hear you play!”

“Really?” asked Fuu. 

“Really. And I have to say, I’m eager to hear you play, too,” admitted Emi. “It’s been so long since I heard music.”

Fuu stopped combing through her long hair as sudden nerves overtook her, making her hands shake. _Can I really do this?_

“Emi… do you think purple’s really okay?” asked Fuu. She wasn’t really asking about the colour anymore, she just wanted to hear someone say it would be okay.

Emi gave Fuu a gentle smile and put her hand on Fuu’s shouder. “Yes,” she said, firm. “It's okay. Now let me help you with your hair.”

Fuu was taken aback at the earnestness of Emi’s reply. _She’s a true friend. It’s been so long since I could say that about someone._

“Your hair is so thick!” praised Emi, running her fingers through Fuu’s wavy locks. “And it’s long, too. You should wear it mostly down tonight, maybe with some braids.”

Emi moved to sit facing Fuu and braided a section of hair on each side of her face. She tied off both braids with thin, light purple ribbons. Emi pulled forward the rest of her hair to cascade down the front of her shoulders. Then, Emi sat back to admire her handywork.

“Perfect,” said Emi. “You look beautiful.”

Fuu was full of the sudden hope that Mugen would think so, too.

The whole walk over to celebration her thoughts were brimming with Mugen. She thought of the way he had kissed her over the past weeks. She thought of how happy it made her when he joined her by the cliffside, when he walked her from the dining hut to her bed every night. But there was a shadow hanging over her memories since he’d started acting so strange. And the shadow was Ariko. She wondered why he started being receptive to Ariko’s advances. Fuu’s hands clenched to fists as she walked. She wanted Mugen to look at _her,_ not Ariko. She unclenched her fists when she felt her nails digging into her palm. _When did I get so greedy? I feel so heavy, so sad. I can’t go on like this—consumed by thoughts of Mugen, everything else in my life eclipsed. If I do I’ll never feel lighthearted again._

And right then, she decided that she’d waited, wondered, wanted for too long. So, she wasn’t going to wait any longer. This was it. Whatever decisions Mugen made tonight, she would take as final.

The evening sun felt warm on her cheeks and Fuu was grateful for the slight breeze blowing in from the sea. Fuu was almost dizzy from the heat and her nerves by the time they arrived at the dining hut. She could hear the din of conversation rising as they approached, and she grew suddenly anxious to see everyone.

She knew that Haruto and his sons were planning on bringing the tables and chairs outdoors, and he’d told her he would be providing a little platform for her to perform on so she wouldn’t have to kneel on the ground. But the thought of being on a stage, all alone, was making her nervous.

When they arrived, Fuu noticed that Baki had indeed brought out all of the tables plus extra chairs into the clearing around the dining hut. Surprisingly, some of the older farm-hands had brought along guests... women who were frowning in their direction.

"Fuu," whispered Emi, "look's like all those guys who liked flirting with you have wives! How does it make you feel?"

"Emi!" Fuu's eyes went wide at her brazen words. "We both know they only liked me because I gave them food."

"Uh-huh," said Emi with a wink. "Want me to go tell those women?"

"They're glaring at you too, you know!"

"Sure," teased Emi.

"Geez. You're as bad as Mugen!" accused Fuu.

"Me? Never," said Emi, feighing hurt at her words. "How could you say that!"

"You're making me feel flustered and right before I have to get a stage and play! It's like you're channeling him."

Emi laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just too easy to make you flustered, Fuu. I couldn't help it. Forgive me!"

When Baki noticed them he stood up from his seat and came to greet them, interrupting their playful banter.

“You both look beautiful,” he said politely. But his eyes lingered on Fuu.

"Thank you," replied Emi. "Ahh, I see Yuji over there. Excuse me."

“Fuu, why don’t I take you to your tonkori?” said Baki.

Fuu looked at Emi, but Emi was already half-way over to Yuji’s table.

“Lead the way," she said, looking to Baki.

He guided her over to the makeshift stage—a small table with two crates as steps to the top. He reached out his hand for her to take while she made her way up the steps.

His hand was strong, and a little damp. He cleared his throat. “Fuu,” he said tentatively. “I want you to know that my feelings haven’t changed at all. My offer still stands.”

Panic rose in Fuu’s chest. She didn’t know what to say… what could she say that wouldn’t hurt him any more than she already had?

“And Fuu… you really do look beautiful.” Baki dropped her hand once she had cleared the steps, and turned away quickly. It was almost as if he didn’t want a reply, because he knew her answer was final. _I have to put this out of my mind. I can't be worried about Baki right now. I have to focus._

She kneeled on the cushion that was in the middle of the table and reached for her tonkori, fiddling with the position until she felt comfortable. _Oh no, my hands are shaking._

Baki looked over his shoulder. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Fuu looked out at everyone. The whole crowd was full of energy. Everyone was laughing loud, teasing each other, drinking heartily and taking bets on whether Yuji would ask Emi to marry him tonight or not. Fuu tried to calm her nerves. _I know these people. I’ve been working alongside them for months. I don’t need to be afraid._

She scanned the crowd until her eyes found Mugen. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression, but when their eyes locked, he gave her a smirk, leaned back in his chair, and kicked his legs up on the table. He seemed so at ease. She smiled and felt the tension evaporate from her shoulders.

“I’m ready,” she said to Baki.

*****

Her performance went better than she could have imagined—her practice paid off. Even when her mind wasn’t sure it knew what to do, her fingers did, and her ears did. She could trust her body. She’d just finished playing four traditional songs for everyone—and it was rewarding to see how much her music changed the atmosphere of the gathering. Everyone seemed livelier, more connected, because of the music.

Now Fuu was taking a brief break. She descended the small steps to the ground. She desperately wanted some water. Also, she wanted to find Mugen. At some point she noticed he’d slipped away and hadn't returned.

But before she could look for him, Emi ran up to her, face radiating pure happiness.

“Fuu! You play so beautifully,” praised Emi, taking Fuu’s hands in her own. “And Yuji and I both agree that we’d like you to play for our relatives after our wedding ceremony.”

“I knew it! I knew he'd ask you today. Congratulations!” said Fuu, squeezing Emi's hands before letting them go. “And of course I’ll play for you. I’m honoured you’d ask.”

“I'm so glad you said yes! It will be in one week, in town,” said Emi. “You can come and stay with me until the day!”

Fuu nodded along, accepting Emi’s plan. _Will she let Mugen come, too? I should ask him if he wants to come._

Fuu looked around, but didn’t spot Mugen anywhere. “Have either of you seen Mugen?” she asked Emi and Yuji.

Both shook their heads. “No I haven’t seen him in awhile,” said Yuji.

Fuu looked around again, this time for Ariko’s raven black hair. “And Ariko?” she asked.

“She’s helping Yua with the dishes,” said Emi, placing a hand on Fuu’s arm reassuringly.

Fuu let out a breath. _What a relief._ But after the brief relief, disappointment bloomed in her chest. She thought Mugen would watch her play the whole time… maybe she even expected it. And, if she was honest, she _wanted_ him here. She _wanted_ him to watch her perform. She wanted him to watch her—to think she was beautiful, to think she was talented.

_I want a lot from him. Maybe... too much. I wonder, what does he want?_

Fuu considered the question until evening became sunset, and the unease of not knowing what Mugen truly wanted unsettled her so deeply that she couldn't even eat dinner. She merely sipped at her water until she noticed that Baki had lit the lanterns at each table. She watched him bring one to the makeshift stage.

“Hey, Fuu,” called Kai, one of the farm-hands. He was slurring slightly. “Play some more for us!”

There was a chorus of agreement from all the tables, and so Fuu parted with Emi and Yuji and made her way back to the stage. She couldn’t help her eyes from seeking out Mugen—his windstorm hair, his tan skin, his dark eyes. Anything. But he wasn’t there. _He really didn’t care to hear me play._

She noticed that the mood had shifted; everyone seemed tired now from their heavy drinking and the long day. Some of the men even seemed to be deep in serious conversation with each other now—gone were the rowdy laughs from earlier. So, she played softer, more melodic songs, to match the mood.

After the end of her fourth soft song, she heard Baki call out, “Play a sad song, Fuu.” He was looking at her with a complicated expression. His eyes were sad but accepting, and his normally square shoulders slumped. She couldn’t say no to him. Not for this request. And besides, she knew she could tap into sadness, given how disappointed Mugen’s disappearance made her.

She gave Baki a gentle nod and began to strum the tune of one of her favourite sad songs, _Lullaby of Takeda._ The melody was so strong that she felt the song wouldn’t sound flat with just her tonkori and no other accompanying instruments. Surprisingly, she saw recognition of the tune in the eyes of some.

“Will you sing for us?” called Haruto.

She saw Yua cast a hopeful look at her, too.

Fuu blushed and extended the intro of the lullaby to buy herself time to consider whether she could muster the bravery to sing. She’d never sung for a crowd… she’d never even sung for Mugen. But everyone’s eyes were on her, expectant. And she felt the pull. The pull to sing. The pull to do the song justice.

Her mentor had taught her many singing techniques. And he’d told her that sometimes people wanted to hear the human voice and sometimes people wanted to hear the voice of an instrument, and so she should be prepared to sing, play the instrument, or both. He told her that her voice was clear, gentle, and emotional, so she should avoid singing loud, powerful songs and stick to softer melodic ones. _So… I should be able to sing this one._

Twilight was descending around them, and the sky glowed a subdued amber and plum purple. The navy blue clouds drifted gently overhead in the light wind. She didn’t consciously mean to do it, but she cast her eyes out for Mugen one final time... and she found him. Her heart skipped a beat. There he was, just standing at the edge of the clearing in the half-darkness, looking at her. _He came back._ At the sight of him her heart felt lit up and warm like the lanterns. Just knowing he was there gave her courage.

She inhaled as the time came around for the lyrics of the song to begin, and she closed her eyes so she could focus only on her voice. She felt at ease, singing the familiar words. When she opened her eyes, hear heart was warmed to see everyone paying attention. Even the serious conversations had stilled while she sang. Everyone was listening, enjoying the performance.

Except Ariko. From the corner of her eye she saw Ariko sway up to Mugen and place her hand delicately on his chest. She watched as he didn’t push her away, and instead pulled her closer. Ariko shot a look over her shoulder at Fuu, as if appraising her reaction.

Anyone else would have thought the tear that rolled down Fuu's cheek was from the sorrow of the song. And while it was true sadness was threatening to swallow her whole, it was not from the plight of the woman in the lullaby.

She watched as Ariko grabbed his hand and led him away—away from the crowd, away from the light. _Away from me._

She remembered her question from earlier— _what does Mugen want?_ And she bowed her head while she sang, because she had her answer. He wanted Ariko. It was so simple. And Fuu had to accept the disappointing situation—just as the woman in the lullaby must accept her unhappy situation. But still, just like the woman in the lullaby, she allowed herself to feel sad.

Truthfully, she didn’t want to understand Mugen’s behavior. And she didn’t want to feel sadness over him. He clearly hadn’t changed—not like she had. _Was it all a waste? The time I spent on the Ryukyu islands? The time I spent learning a new skill so I could travel to see him. Oh Kami. I’m such a fool._

As she sang she watched Haruto and Yua drift away, heading back to their hut. Some people rested their heads on the table—they were drifting off in an alcohol induced haze. When she finished the song, the open-hearted expressions on everyone’s face almost made her bawl. Everyone looked soothed, sleepy, and happy. And she was ready to say goodnight to them all... and goodbye. Everyone who was still awake clapped for her, and when she went to sit at Emi’s table many people came over and patted her on the back or shoulder, thanking her for performing for them.

Fuu watched reticently as everyone continued to talk and socialize, lost in their own worlds. She looked to her side to see Yuji and Emi deep in conversation, slipping into that private world that exists between lovers. Fuu didn’t want to bother them or burden them with a messy goodbye right now.

_I know, I'll write her a letter and leave it on her futon._

Fuu stood and quietly slipped away. She knew Baki would make sure everything wrapped up well—all the lanterns blown out, all the food put away. She was free now. And it was time. Time to go. But first, she had to go see Yua.

*****

Fuu knocked lightly on Yua’s door. She still saw light from within their home and so she waited patiently. She heard shuffling steps, and then Yua opened the sliding door and peeked out, a nervous expression on her face.

“Fuu!” she exclaimed. “What’s going on?”

Fuu fidgeted with her sleeve. “I came to say goodbye.”

“You’re leaving now? But it’s night! It’s not safe for you to travel now, I wouldn’t feel right letting you go.”

Fuu gave Yua a sad smile. “It’s okay, Yua. I’ve been alone for a long time. I can look after myself.”

“Fuu,” started Yua. Her voice was hesitant, unsure. “I know this is none of my business… but I’ve noticed the way that my son looks at you and I was under the impression that he may…” she paused, hesitant, “That he may ask you to stay.”

Fuu’s mouth was agape as she looked down at her feet. _What should I say? I suppose I have to tell her the full truth._ “You’re right, Yua. He did ask, but I—” Fuu mustered up the courage to meet Yua’s eyes, “I told him no.”

Yua grabbed Fuu’s hands. “Don’t leave because of that. You know it would have made me happy if you said yes, but you don’t have to go just because you don’t wish to marry.”

“I don’t understand,” whispered Fuu, perplexed.

“Even if you don’t wish to make a life with my son… we would be happy to have you stay anyway. We could find work for you through the winter. You’re incredibly hardworking, and you handle all those rowdy men with an ease I wouldn’t expect in one so young. You’ve been a huge help to me in so many ways.” Yua cupped Fuu’s cheek in her hand, rubbing away the tear that had fallen down her face. “Besides… I hate to say it, but I’m getting old,” admitted Yua.

“Yua…” whispered Fuu, overcome with emotion. “Please, let me think about your kind offer.” Fuu lifted her hands and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Right now, I need some time alone to think.”

Yua patted Fuu’s shoulder. “Alright, Fuu.” Then she smiled. “But please, wait here. I have something for you.” Yua disappeared, then returned with her hands full. Yua extended her hands to Fuu, and Fuu reflexively took the gift.

It was a new strap for her tonkori.

“Haruto noticed that the strap you had was about to break, so I made this one.”

Fuu let out a sob and threw her arms around Yua, and Yua held on to her, stroking her hair as she wept.

“I can’t accept this. It’s too much,” cried Fuu.

“Nonsense,” replied Yua matter-of-factly. “Let me do something kind for you. We noticed all those nights you made sweet buns just for us and we noticed all the other little things you’ve done.”

“But Yua, this is too kind,” repeated Fuu.

“Well, then consider it payment for playing at our little celebration.”

Fuu’s only reply was her uncontrollable sobs.

Wise woman that Yua was, she instinctively knew that it wasn’t the gift that made Fuu cry like this. “There, there, Fuu.” Yua pulled Fuu into a hug and rubbed her back slowly. “Whatever feels so wrong at the moment will right itself in time.”

“You’re right.” Fuu sniffled and pulled away. “One day, I might even laugh about this."

“That’s the spirit,” said Yua with a smile that reached her eyes. But then concern crept back onto Yua’s features. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to wait until morning to leave?”

“Yes,” replied Fuu, firm.

“Alright, I’ll go get Haruto. Can you believe he’s already sleeping? I guess watching everyone else tired him out.”

“No please, don’t wake him,” said Fuu. “But please tell him to take care and not to eat too many sweet buns and to drink enough water.”

“Are you sure you’re not ready to be a wife?” asked Yua with a twinkle in her eye.

Fuu wiped the wetness from her cheeks and laughed. This time, she didn’t try arguing with Yua. Instead, she spoke with her whole heart full of gratitude and said, “Thank you, Yua.”

*****

Fuu opened the sliding door to find the women’s hut empty and dark and she was glad she'd thought to bring the lantern with her. Fuu quickly wrote a note to Emi. She only had a small piece of paper, so she kept her message short. It read:

_Emi, I'm sorry this is so sudden but I'm leaving tonight, so I won't be able to play for your relatives after your wedding ceremony after all. Please know that I wish you and Yuji luck and happiness. I'm grateful to have met a friend like you. Let's meet again. - Fuu_

After placing the note gently on Emi's pillow, Fuu packed her bag, leaving out only her everyday kimono and the bag she would store her performance outfit in. She even packed her thin futon—Yua had told her to take it.

Fuu sighed and moved to unwrap her obi, but stopped short of pulling the ribbon out. The skin on the back of her neck was prickling—and a shiver running down her spine. She had the distinct feeling that she was being watched. She held her breath and listened. Behind her, she could hear steady breathing.

Fuu whipped around, poised to run for the door, but a large hand shot out and clamped down on her wrist.

She looked up at the intruder.

_Matoki._

“Fuu,” he said, voice low and smooth. “Keep goin', I was enjoyin' the show.”

“No way, this isn’t a brothel,” she shot back. “Just what do you think you’re doing in here?”

He just looked at her, his unsteady gaze dragging slow over her body. Fuu tried to keep it together but she started trembling. _He’s drunk. Really drunk._

“Well if you’re waiting for Ariko to get back, you’re gonna have to wait awhile.” Fuu’s voice was bitter despite herself. Her words seemed to surprise Matoki, because for a moment, his grip loosened. Fuu yanked her arm from his grasp.

He smirked. “I’m not waitin’ fer her. She’s keepin’ Mugen company tonight.” He grinned at the wounded look on Fuu’s face.

She couldn’t stop her reaction. She knew exactly what Matoki meant when he said Ariko was keeping Mugen company, and the image of Mugen on top of Ariko was unbearably painful for Fuu.

“Stop wastin’ your time on that guy, Fuu.” Matoki’s voice was almost gentle.

“And what?” Fuu’s hands curled to fists. “Start wasting my time on you?” Fuu shook her head. "It's like you and Ariko have some twisted game going on, like you're having a competition to see whose feelings you can mess with the most. So just run back to her and leave me out of it."

Fuu turned around, anger driving her. All she wanted to do was leave quietly. For good.

The air shifted, and she felt Matoki’s fingers wrap around one of her wrists and his arm around her waist, pulling her back to him. He brought his lips down to her shoulder. "Ya know, you're really hurtin' my feelin's tonight, Fuu. You didn't even look at me once while you were on that little stage."

With her free arm Fuu thrust her elbow backwards into his ribs. His grip loosened and she spun around, trying to free her other arm by twisting her forearm towards his wrist, as Mugen had shown her. Matoki dropped her wrist but then grabbed her by the upper arms instead.

Fuu froze. She didn’t have a good technique for escaping this grasp. _Mugen, why didn’t you show me a move for escaping this?_

Matoki gazed at her. With one hand he reached for her face and cupped her cheek. “Mugen’s an idiot for leaving with Ariko. You’re beautiful.”

Relying on pure instinct now, she thrust her free hand towards Matoki’s nose—hard. She felt the flesh of his nose bend as her palm made contact.

“Damn!” he bellowed, rearing back and holding onto his now bleeding nose. “Is that any way to repay a compliment?”

“Get LOST,” she screamed, hoping someone would hear and come help her. 

“You know what, I like how feisty you are,” he purred.

“Leave me ALONE,” she screamed.

“And you would be alone, wouldn’t you?”

The venom in his voice was unexpected and hurt more than she would ever readily admit.

When she remained silent in response, he grinned triumphantly, as if he’d won the argument. Then he pressed on. “Ya know Fuu, you should really re-think turnin’ me down.”

Fuu gave him an incredulous look.

“Mugen left ya pretty damn easy for Ariko. And everyone knows ya turned down Baki. After embarassin’ him like that he’d never take you back. So, if ya turn me down too, you really will be _completely_ alone.” 

Fuu struggled to contain the emotions pulsing through her body: the implosion of shame, the explosion of anger, the sinking of sadness. Shame because she’d let herself be fooled by Mugen. Because Baki was a good man but in her heart she felt nothing for him. Anger because Mugen obviously led her on. Because Matoki wouldn’t listen to her. And sadness, because she’d been rejected by Mugen. Because clearly she wasn’t good enough in his eyes. Because whatever she lacked, Ariko clearly had in spades.

Despite her inner turmoil, Fuu steeled herself and held her head high, looking directly into Matoki’s dark eyes. “I’ve lost nothing. I was always alone.” _Abandoned. Nobody ever stays with me._

“But you don’t have to be alone.” Matoki closed the space between them, grabbing her wrists and pulling her to his chest. “I want you.” His grip was gentler this time, but no matter how gentle he pretended to be, his touch was unwanted.

Fuu struggled to pull away. “Let me _go_.”

“Then let me come with you,” he pleaded. “We’ll travel together.”

His demeanour and tone changed. It was as if he accepted that bullying her wasn’t working, so he was trying out a different approach.

“No," she responded.

Matoki pressed on. “I would never leave you. I’d never pick Ariko or any other woman over you. If I had you, I wouldn’t even look at other women.” The look he gave her was full of desperation... and something darker. Lust. “You don’t know what you do to me,” he growled. “You’re perfect.”

“Perfect?” she echoed, shocked. _Kami, I could never live up to the image he has of me in his head. He isn’t in love with me. He’s in love with some twisted idea of me._

“Yeah. Perfect. You hold your own against rowdy, drunk men. You’re a damn good cook. You’re talented—” he gestured to the tonkori “—and I want ta hear you play every night.” He let go of her wrist and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “And you’re so damned beautiful. I want to make you _mine_.”

Fuu felt like all the breath had been stolen from her body. She was suffocating under the weight of his confession, drowning in the overwhelming tide of his words. Fuu shivered. She didn’t like the tone of his speech. She wasn’t some possession. He didn’t care about her at all. Why didn’t her feelings factor into his delusion? She took a small step away but Matoki’s hands clamped down harder on her wrists.

“Don’t say no. You don’t have to say yes right away. Just don’t say no.” He wrapped his arms around her, suddenly pulling her into a hug. “Just give me a chance,” he begged. 

“No,” she said into his chest.

“Why not?” he demanded. “You gave that good for nothing Mugen a chance.”

Fuu didn’t know what to say anymore, how to reason with Matoki. He wasn’t listening to her. Fuu stared up at him, equal parts speechless and furious.

“Dammit, Fuu,” he yelled when she only answered him with silence. “I want you. Only you!” his voice thundered in the small hut. He was too loud. She wanted to put her hands over her ears and pretend she didn’t hear him.

“I’ll protect you. I’ll kill anyone who hurts you,” he pledged.

“Matoki, _you’re_ the one hurting me right now,” she screamed. Fuu was able to step far enough away from him to be able to lift her leg now, so she did the only logical thing she could think of. She kneed him in the groin—hard.

Matoki stumbled back and doubled over, groaning in pain.

Fuu dashed for her bag, grabbing her clothes from the ground and shoving them in. She would just have to change later. It couldn’t be helped. She stood, ready to sling her backpack over her shoulder and run, but Matoki’s arms reached around her from behind like a firm bar across her chest. Fuu winced, panic rising.

Then, just as Mugen showed her, she braced her hips, grabbed his arms in her hands, and tucked her upper body down, attempting to fling Matoki onto the ground over her back and shoulder. He was much heavier than Mugen, and Fuu almost failed… but luckily, in his drunkenness Matoki lost his balance and went over her shoulder, hitting the ground with a great thud. His upper body was cushioned by Ariko’s futon, but his head hit the ground. He looked up at Fuu with dazed eyes.

Fuu put her hands on her hips. “Listen to me. I’m leaving. I **_don’t_** want you to follow me. Understand?"

He coughed and looked up at her through hazy eyes, as if really seeing her for the first time. “Fuu. I’m… sorry. I drank too much. I’m sorry.” His voice sounded pathetically weak, and he looked like he might throw up.

_Come on, Fuu. Don’t go feeling sorry for this loser._

Matoki’s eyes closed.

 _Is he going to sleep?_ A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she realized the blood from his injured nose which had stained his shirt was now getting on Ariko's futon. _That will be a pain for her to clean. Can't say I feel bad for her though._ But then the smile fell from her face as she realized the situation was nothing to be happy about. _Oh Kami. How petty can I get? I need to get away from here. I don't like who I'm becoming._

Fuu picked up her backpack and headed towards the wall where her tonkori was leaning.

“Fuu,” croaked Matoki. “Please play another song… just for me.”

Fuu didn’t know why she did it, but she settled herself next to the doorway, a safe distance away from Matoki’s prone form, and reached for her instrument. Maybe she played for him because she realized that they had something in common; deep down, they were both lonely and lost. She played a soft lullaby until she saw his breathing even out.

And then she left, praying that all the hurt she felt wouldn’t follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments :) Hearing from everyone keeps me going! And apologies for the wait, I got really busy there over the holidays!
> 
> The song "Lullaby of Takeda" is a real song and it's SO beautiful and melancholy. Here's a link if you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuU3v_jjJF4


	7. A Goddamned Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugen has finally managed to see his plan through, but how will he react when he discovers that while he was busy with Ariko, Fuu has left him behind?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_A Goddamed Force_

* * *

Mugen’s jaw nearly hit the ground when he heard Fuu’s voice.

When Haruto asked her to sing, he’d braced himself; he expected her voice to be forceful and obnoxious and _loud_. But this girl—who on countless occasions had yelled at him until her voice was hoarse—was singing with a voice that wasn’t at all abrasive. Surprisingly, her singing was delicate and melodic, yet somehow very clear. In fact, Fuu’s soft voice was a pleasant contrast to the tonkori’s robust sound. Her singing wasn’t loud or bossy. It was… emotive and soothing. _It’s somethin’ I could get used to._

Mugen lifted a calloused hand and rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble scrape against his fingers. A thought was tugging at his mind. The flair of her playing was distinctly… familiar. _Just where the hell did she learn ta play? Did she… go to the Ryukyu?_ Mugen scoffed at the thought. _No. There’s no way. But still…_

The breeze shifted, blowing cool against his face, and he watched Fuu’s hair sway. She really was a sight, tonight. Her twilight coloured kimono was captivating—and her movements were slow, sure, and deeply... sensual. He felt a twinge in his chest. Equal parts mourning and curiosity; gone was the innocent, unsure girl he once knew, and here in front of him was an alluring woman. _I guess there’s still more to learn about Fuu._ He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful. 

From the corner of his eye he caught movement—a shadow headed in his direction. He knew without looking that it was Ariko, stalking towards him. _Damn, I don’t want ta do this right now. I want… to stay._

He didn’t want to pull his eyes away from Fuu’s performance, but he had to. He’d gone this far. No point in abandoning the plan now. And Fuu would thank him later anyway, once he gave her back her tanto and everything else. _She might get mad, but she’ll forgive me._

Ariko closed the distance between them and pressed her small hand to his chest. He looked down to meet her dark eyes. She was wearing eyeliner—making her gaze appear angular, cat-like. It was clear she thought of him as prey. A smirk played upon her lips.

Mugen stiffened. _Bitch thinks she can toy with me? Not a chance._ Mugen forced himself to relax.

Ariko peered up at him. Lips parting slowly, she whispered his name.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. “Let’s get out of here,” he whispered in her ear.

She shivered under his touch.

He watched Ariko look over her shoulder at Fuu, and he raised his eyes, too. He couldn’t help it. The plan hinged on this moment. If Fuu looked surprised, angry, or even hurt—then he knew Ariko would let her guard down. She would think she’d “won” against Fuu by seducing him. He almost smirked. He could get used to having two women vying for his attention.

But the look on Fuu’s face wiped the smirk from his face. She didn’t just look sad. She looked _devastated_. His heart felt shaken, and for a moment, he felt _fear_. Fear that this time she wouldn’t simply yell at him and then forgive him. Mugen fought to keep his muscles from tensing up again.

A tear rolled down her cheek and it took everything in him not to push Ariko away and abandon the plan altogether.

Mugen blinked and pushed away his doubt. _After this is done she’ll forgive me and apologize to ME for doubting me._ _And even if she doesn’t, who cares. I’ll move on. Just like before._

Ariko laced her fingers through his and pulled him back into the moment, leading him away. He pulled his eyes from Fuu and followed Ariko. He wondered where she planned on going.

“Let’s find somewhere more… quiet and relaxing,” she purred.

Mugen bristled. Of course Ariko had to sneak in a jab at Fuu, even now. Fuu’s music was hardly annoying or loud, but he kept his opinion to himself and allowed Ariko to guide him to wherever she had in mind. _This'll be over quick.  
_

Except the place that Ariko was taking him didn’t appear to be quick to get to at all.

 _Where the hell’s she goin'?_ Growing impatient, Mugen closed the space between them, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling Ariko’s body back against his. “Where're we goin'?” he asked, breath hot in her ear.

Ariko placed her hands on his arms while pressing herself back against him. “Somewhere we can be alone.”

Mugen nipped Ariko’s ear, eager to get rolling with his plans. “We’re alone now.”

“Be patient,” she purred, breaking free from his grip and continuing forward through the forest. 

Mugen was growing annoyed as they walked, her leading him the entire way. Eventually, he realized from the smell of water and minerals in the breeze that she was taking him to a hot springs in the forest. One that was far away from the farm. They’d been walking for nearly half an hour now. Clearly, Ariko was wary of being caught with him and didn’t want to chance anyone coming across them—which probably would’ve happened if she’d taken him to the hot springs near the women’s hut.

Ariko snuck glances over her shoulder at him every few steps, and he fought to keep his expression relaxed. When they arrived, she turned to face him while tracing a slow pattern on his palm with her index finger.

“This where you wanted to take me?” he asked.

“Yes. Isn’t it relaxing?”

Mugen had to admit, it was a nice place—ideal for a tryst. The hot-spring looked inviting, and it was just big enough for two. Plus, based on the foliage around the hot-spring, this place was quite private an undisturbed. He imagined the warm water against flushed skin… his hands free to roam the body of his partner. But in his mind it wasn't Ariko with him. In his mind it was Fuu wrapping herself around him, gasping as he ravished her body. 

“I feel like a soak,” whispered Ariko, voice sultry. “Care to join?”

Mugen brought himself back from his daydream. _I gotta focus.  
_

“And here I thought you wanted to do something else,” he quipped. 

“Well, come join me for a bath and let’s see where things lead.” Her voice was silky. Ariko reached out and slid her hands under his happi.

Mugen grabbed her wrists, holding her still. _Damn, I don’t want her to undress me. I need to undress **her** and get this over with.   
_

“How ‘bout ya give me somethin’ to look at, first?” he growled, letting go of her wrists.

Ariko pouted, but followed his direction. “So, you’re the kind of man who wants a show?” she asked. 

“Somethin’ like that.”

Slowly, Ariko pulled at the obi around her waist, drawing out her movements, until it fell to the ground.

Mugen stepped closer to her once the folds of her dark red kimono parted. In response, Ariko reached for him, running her hands through his hair and pulling his face down to meet hers. Her lips were soft and needy and molded easily to his own. He ignored the little gasps she made as his hands roamed her body. For him, this act wasn’t erotic in the slightest. In fact... he felt vaguely disgusted. In himself. It felt like he was betraying Fuu, despite the fact that he was going through this whole ordeal for her. He stepped forward, making Ariko step back until her back was pressed against a tree beside the hot spring.

He ran his hands under her kimono and over her under-kimono layer. Then he lifted his hands, pulling up her kimono with it, and unceremoniously he let it fall to the rocks. His fingers trailed down her ribs, to her waist—where he found exactly what he was looking for. She was wearing the tanto the same way Fuu did, tucked inconspicuously flat under her obi in the waist ribbon of the under-kimono. He wrapped his hand around the tanto and pulled it from her sash while at the same time grabbing her coin purse from her pocket with his other hand.

Then he stepped away from her, grinning.

“What… are you doing?” Ariko asked, looking up at him with dazed eyes. Her gaze settled on the objects in his grasp.

Mugen kicked her kimono from the ground into the water. “Oops,” he snarled. 

_Now she can’t follow me back to the celebration, unless she doesn’t mind everyone seein' her in her under-kimono or a wet clothes._

A look of humiliation and rage crossed Ariko's features. Mugen couldn't lie. He had been waiting for this, for the look on her face when she realized she'd been played. He only wished it wasn't so dark out so he could see her expression even clearer.

_Damn, this is the first time I’ve seen her look thrown off her game!_

Ariko pushed off from the tree with a sudden ferocity. Mugen lifted his arms, holding the objects out of her reach.

“Give those back, asshole!” she screeched, clawing at his arms.

“Not a chance,” replied Mugen.

“Why not?” she demanded. “You’ve had your fun, so give those back.”

“You and I both know this tanto belongs to Fuu,” he said, lowering his voice to a dangerous register. He looked her dead in the eyes, daring her to deny it.

Ariko was the first to look away. “Well, at least give me my money back.” 

“The way I see it, this money is Fuu’s, since you sold her stuff to get it.”

Ariko was growing desperate now. “Alright, I admit some of that money I got from selling Fuu’s stuff, but most of that money is my wages. At least give that back!" 

“Why should I?” asked Mugen. “Give me one good reason.”

“Because…” Ariko searched for an answer, “Taking it would make you a thief!”

Mugen smirked. “You’re jokin’, right? See these rings, babe?” Mugen held his arms out for emphasis. “Do ya really think I haven’t stolen before? Hate ta break it to ya but I’m already a thief.”

Ariko looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “You’d even steal from a woman? Come on, you’re not that heartless!” Her eyes began to water.

_Damn, this woman’s sure tryna weasel out of this._

“You’re right, I’m not completely heartless,” he started.

Ariko’s expression brightened.

He continued: “So let’s make a bargain. How ‘bout I give you one ryo back for every apology?”

Ariko scowled and clenched her fists. Through grit teeth, she said: “Alright, I’m sorry! I’m sorry I stole Fuu’s damned tanto so I would have a weapon for personal protection from rotton assholes like you. I’m sorry I sold her stuff for the extra cash to feed my family. I’m sorry I wrecked her clothes, which she clearly doesn't need anyway, considering the getup she wore tonight. There, are you satisfied?”

“Not quite the heartfelt apology I was lookin’ for,” said Mugen. “You’re gonna have ta try harder than that.”

“I apologized, what more do you want!” yelled Ariko. “Now give me back my wages.”

“Nah, you misunderstood. I meant you gotta apologize ta Fuu.” Mugen grinned. “Oh, and you have to apologize in front of Yua.”

Ariko paled in the moonlight. “No, I won’t.”

“Well then you won’t mind if I keep this,” reasoned Mugen, tossing the coin purse in the air and lazily catching it.

“Mugen, please!” begged Ariko. “If you make me do that, then there’s no way Yua will hire me back next summer! I need this job.”

Mugen yawned and turned to leave.

He felt Ariko pulling at the back hem of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder.

“How am I supposed to survive without any money?” asked Ariko in a small voice. She collapsed onto her knees. Her eyes were glassy. “My father is sickly, and my younger sister depends on me to provide for her. I need that money more than Fuu.”

“Not my problem,” said Mugen, bored of her antics. He bet her tale was just a lie, anyways. _Ain’t no way I’m fallin’ for that._

“Explain it to me,” she whispered, anger returning to her voice. “What is it about Fuu that’s so appealing to all you men. Why do you go to such great lengths for her?” Ariko was now clutching the fabric of his happi in a tight fist and looking up at him from her spot on the ground. 

“I can’t answer that,” said Mugen. “’Cuz I don’t speak for anyone but me. Got it?”

“Fine, tell me what _you_ see in her. Just you. What does she have that I don’t?” With that, Ariko let go of his clothes and looked up at him with tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

“Damn, this’s gotta be the meekest I’ve seen you,” sneered Mugen. 

“Don’t mock me!” spat Ariko. “Just answer me.”

He was slightly taken aback. What was it about Fuu that attracted him? That kept him thinking about her for years after they’d parted ways? What was it about her that kept both him and Jin at her side all that time? 

To him, it always felt like she had everything they both lacked. She was ferociously compassionate. She was curious and kind. She allowed herself to feel emotions beyond anger and emptiness. She was eager and honest and brave. She was unpredictable; she’d be sassy one minute and sweet the next. She had a smile that could charm anyone from little kids to lawless ruffians to cranky old geezers. She was on a plane of her own. Fuu was also a world class whiner, a glutton, an ugly crier, and an all around pain in the ass.

Mugen grinned. “Fuu’s a goddamned force. That’s all there is to it.”

“How can I compare with that?” asked Ariko.

Mugen raised his eyebrows. “Are ya seriously askin’ for advice from me?”

“Yes,” replied Ariko. “I am.”

“Truth is, you don’t compare at all. So stop comparin’ yerself to Fuu. Just drop your whole act and you'll be better off.” With that, Mugen stepped forwards—away from Ariko, and towards Fuu. “Come find me when you're ready ta apologize to Fuu,” he tossed over his shoulder.

He heard stirring as Ariko stood, and the gentle splash of water as she fished out her kimono from the hot spring.

He’d been cruel. But he didn’t care. No-one fucked with Fuu and got away with it. But still… seeing Ariko crying and begging on her knees didn’t elicit quite the satisfaction he thought it would.

*****

When he approached the dining area, the only sound Mugen heard was bits of muffled conversation. No music. But he still saw the dim glow of lantern light in the distance, so he decided to check first to see if Fuu was still there. But when he stepped around the dining hut, only a couple of people remained.

“Mugen,” called Kai. “I’m surprised to see you! I saw you leave with Ariko earlier. Didn’t expect to see you till morning.” Kai gave him a knowing wink and Mugen suppressed the urge to punch him. 

“Where’s Fuu?” he asked everyone at the table. 

Mugen noticed Baki’s hands tighten to fists on the table in response to his question, but he remained silent.

The smile wavered from Kai’s Face. “Well… Fuu left right after you did.”

_Damn. She already went to bed?_

Mugen nodded at Kai and turned to head over to the women’s hut.

As he approached he heard the crunch of gravel as someone ran towards him. _Is that Fuu?_

“You jerk!” The voice wasn’t Fuu’s. It was Emi’s.

Emi ran right up to him and pointed an accusing finger at his chest. “This is all _your_ fault, Mugen. How could you go off with Ariko like that?”

“Did Fuu tell you ta say that?” asked Mugen, stepping around Emi and peering through the darkness to look for Fuu’s figure. “Where is she?”

He heard crinkling. Looking back at Emi, he noticed that she was holding a crumpled piece of paper.

“Fuu’s gone,” Emi said.

“Gone where?” asked Mugen, annoyed.

“I don’t know. She didn’t say.” Emi sighed. “She only left me this goodbye note. I even confirmed it with Yua. She really left.” Emi held out the note for him to read.

Mugen read it, then scoffed. “She’s probably just sulkin’ somewhere.” _But it’s unlike her to go back on her word about playin’ at their weddin’._

Emi glared at him. Then she turned and motioned for Mugen to follow her. “There’s something you should see. Come on.”

Emi led him to the door of the women’s hut. Yuji was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. He looked tired.

Mugen heard snoring coming from inside.

“Damn, when did Fuu start snorin’ like a bear?” joked Mugen, attempting to alleviate some of the tension.

Yuji and Emi both shot him annoyed glares.

“That’s _not_ Fuu,” replied Emi.

“Well go on, tell me who the hell’s in there?” he asked, struggling to contain his growing anger. _And where’s Fuu?_

“See for yourself,” replied Yuji, voice curt.

Mugen stepped inside the women’s hut. There was a lantern on a table in the corner of the room, and in the dim light he could make out a large figure sleeping in the middle of the room on a futon.

He stepped closer.

It was Matoki. Matoki was in the women’s hut. Matoki was in the women’s hut on a futon covered in blood. _Only two futons? And whose blood is that? It better not be Fuu’s._

Mugen bristled. Clenching his fists, he inspected Matoki. His nose looked crooked, and he was splayed the wrong way across the bed, with his head and legs resting on the wooden floor.

Mugen gave Matoki a swift kick to the ribs; Matoki woke up, coughing.

“The hell?” mumbled Matoki.

“Get up,” growled Mugen. “Where’s Fuu.”

Matoki blinked, eyes meeting Mugen’s. “Oh great, it’s you,” he groaned. Then Matoki let out a great sigh and rolled over. “Go away.”

Mugen pulled his sword out and pressed the tip against Matoki’s neck. “Yeah, it’s me. So answer my questions or I’ll slice your throat.”

Mugen heard a small gasp behind him. Yuji and Emi had clearly followed him in, and he supposed Emi wasn’t used seeing violent threats a moment away from being carried out.

“What did you do to Fuu?” asked Mugen through grit teeth.

“Nothin’,” groaned Matoki. “She wouldn’t let me.” 

His attitude made Mugen want to step on his face.

“Matoki,” asked Yuji, interjecting before Mugen could act or ask more questions, “Whose blood is that?”

“Mine,” moaned Matoki. “Fuck, can’t ya all stop askin’ me questions? My head’s killin’ me.”

“If you don’t start talkin’ _I’m_ gonna kill you,” threatened Mugen. “What happened here?”

Matoki sighed and rolled over, sitting up. “Can’t you tell? Fuu turned me down hard.”

“Fuu… broke your nose?” asked Emi, shock etched onto her face. 

“Sure feels like it,” said Matoki. He rubbed his head. “And then she threw me to the ground. Hit my head pretty damn hard. Can’t tell if it’s hurting because I’m hungover or if I’ve got a head injury.”

“There’s definitely something wrong with you,” muttered Yuji.

Mugen suppressed a grin. _Damn it Fuu, I’m so proud of you. But why’d you take off? 'Cuz of Matoki?_

“So, she left 'cuz of you,” spat Mugen. “Ain’t no way I’m forgivin’ this.”

“Are you dense? She left because of _you_ ,” retorted Matoki. “If you’re lookin’ for someone ta blame, blame yourself.”

“Me?” hissed Mugen. “That’s pretty funny, considerin’ that you’re the one she left knocked out on the floor.”

“You shoulda seen the look on her face when I informed her that you were too busy keepin’ Ariko company to help her,” goaded Matoki. “My heart actually ached a little for her. Poor thing.”

“Shut-up, you don’t know what your talkin’ about.” Anger blazed through Mugen’s body, white hot. _This bastard’s gonna get burned if he doesn’t drop this attitude._ “Where’s Fuu now?”

“Dunno. She told me not to follow her.” Matoki rose from his spot on the ground.

Lighting fast, Mugen reached out and grabbed Matoki’s shirt, pulling him in close. “Which direction. Tell me.”

“I don’t know. She played me a song and I fell asleep,” rasped Matoki. “She coulda gone anywhere.”

Mugen pushed Matoki away and he staggered back before falling roughly to the floor again. _Damn, Fuu did a number on him._

Mugen turned and stalked past Yuji and Emi out into the night, and they followed, leaving behind Matoki on the floor.

Just outside the door, Mugen almost crashed into Ariko. She was dripping wet. Without a word he slipped past her. She was fuming; he could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

Ariko looked at the ground as Yuji and Emi passed her, following Mugen.

Mugen looked back and watched Ariko enter the hut only to storm back out immediately, Matoki trailing behind her like a wounded animal.

“Hear me out, Babe!” begged Matoki.

“Get lost,” Ariko replied.

 _Fuck, they're two of a kind._ Mugen turned his attention back to Emi and Yuji.

“So, you’re going after Fuu?” asked Emi, eyes wide and hopeful.

“I’ll bring her back,” he replied. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” asked Yuji, arms crossed. “Fuu left for a reason. Maybe she doesn’t want to see you.”

“Shut up,” snapped Mugen. “You don’t know anythin’ about me _or_ Fuu. I looked for her for three years and I’m not lettin’ her go now.”

“Maybe you should,” said Yuji calmly. “It looked like you were pretty happy with Ariko to me. Maybe you should let Fuu be happy, too.”

Emi put a hand on Yuji’s arm.

Mugen was furious. “Look, I got close ta Ariko so she’d let her guard down. I was getting’ this tanto back for Fuu.” Mugen lifted his shirt and pulled out the tanto from where he’d secured it on his shorts against his hip. “Don’t go blamin’ me for my methods. I’d rather have taken it back by force, but if I went ‘round threatenin’ and fighting’ everyone Fuu’d have lost her place here.”

“Then why didn’t you just tell Fuu that’s what you were doing!” yelled Emi.

“I couldn’t!” defended Mugen. “Ariko wouldn’t ‘ve let her guard down unless she thought I was really pickin’ her over Fuu. Fuu’s reaction needed ta be real.”

“That plan was doomed from the start,” criticized Yuji. “You should stick to fighting, not thinking.”

 _Damn, that’s something four-eyes would say._ Mugen grabbed the hilt of his sword. “Ya know, you’re kinda makin’ me want ta fight you right now, Yuji.”

“Listen, we care about Fuu, too,” interjected Emi, moving to stand between them. “We just don’t want to see her get hurt anymore.”

Mugen forced himself to turn around and walk away.

“She’ll play at your weddin’,” he called over his shoulder. _I’ll make sure of it._

“It’s in one week,” called Emi.

*****

A minute or two after parting with Emi and Yuji, Mugen heard a twig snap behind him.

_Fuu?_

But when he turned around, it was only Ariko.

“You’re leaving?” she asked. 

“What’s it to ya?” he huffed.

“If you’re leaving… can you give me back my wages?”

“I’ll give ‘em back when you apologize ta Fuu in front of Yua.”

“But Fuu left!” yelled Ariko. “Don’t make me beg. Please just end this silly game.”

“This isn’t a game. I’m bringing her back,” asserted Mugen. “’Till then, you’re just gonna have to hang around. Or don’t. It doesn’t matter ta me.”

Ariko opened her mouth as if to protest, but then clamped her jaw shut. She spun on her heel and stomped away.

Mugen shook his head and strode into the forest to his small campsite. He’d already gotten his wages so he could leave tonight, too. He added the tanto and Ariko’s coin purse to the pile of Fuu’s things wrapped in the sunflower fabric in his bag.

Even though he should be exhausted from the absolute disaster of a night, he was oddly exhilarated. It’d been awhile since he’d had a true challenge. _I’m gonna track her down and bring her back._ _She can’t have gone far—she only has an hour, maybe two, of a head-start on me._

Mugen slung his backpack over his shoulder. _If I pick the right path I can find her tonight… But if I pick the wrong path this could take a few days.  
_

Mugen grinned. _I bet she already misses me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments :) 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
